Hunted
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: This story was adopted from MegsLittle: When several friends land themselves in the 4th Transformers movie, they learn why one of them has betrayed them; that that same one will plan on trying to help destroy the Autobot leader as well, unless the one girl can save Optimus. This of course all without them driving each other crazy in the process as Optimus and the human female bump
1. Preface

I do not own the Transformers; Susan Miller belongs to my friend Meg, but Katie, Amber and CD belong to me.

Author note: I have adopted this story from Megs Little

Working title 4 the story – Hunted

Optimus/OC much later in the story

Plot – When several friends land themselves in the 4th Transformers movie, they learn why one of them has betrayed them; that that same one will plan on trying to help destroy the Autobot leader as well, unless the one girl can save Optimus. This of course all without them driving each other crazy in the process as Optimus and the human female bump heads, love is crazy.

Preface

Optimus' narrative

There was once a time I would have done anything for humans, but now my men were hunted down and slaughtered like common Decepticons. My scout and I were all that remained of the Autobots, but I had been captured and tortured. I had managed to get away, however not unscathed I am afraid. I had to hide, but because I did not have my energon rations I was very weak. I had to scan a vehicle which did not look like me, least I'd be found again destroyed. There were times though, which I truly did welcome being offlined. I had given everything to the humans only to be betrayed in the end.

I was told we were merely machines, which had no place here that we were dangerous war machines with no emotions but for war. We were not wanted or needed here any longer. I would argue, but what would be the point we weren't of any importance any longer to the humans of this planet.

I needed to find Bumblebee, and somehow find a way off this planet, before he and I were brutally destroyed like the others were. I still have memory fluxes from it, I just do not understand.

We needed allies to help us, but our human allies NEST had been bribed to turn the other way. The one human I thought was my friend even he betrayed me in the end, Samuel James Witwicky even had his price to turn me in.

So here I sat to rust in some junk yard, did I want another way out? Yes of course I did, but it would never come. Humans could never be trusted ever again; I had learned this the hard way. Megatron was right and so was Sentinel, perhaps they went about it wrong but they still held correct points only I did not listen to them.

I sentenced my kind to death, because I tried to see something in humanity that just wasn't there. I had thought this species could be kind in some way… but I was so very wrong.

Primus forgive me someday…


	2. Chapter 1 – Enter four friends

Chapter One – Enter four friends

The smell of hot chocolate filled the apartment, while a tall slender brunette counted marshmallows out.

"This is like so cool don't you think, Katie?" the cheery voice of one of her best friends and roommates, well one of them anyway.

"What's so cool, CD?" Katie asked.

"I saw the new trailer for the new Transformers movie Age of Extinction looks good." She said.

Katie's eyebrow took a nose dive, and her eyes narrowed.

"I'll pass, thank you very much." Katie said heading over to get another mug for the hot chocolate.

She reached up on tip toes, as CD gave her a wide eyed open mouth look. "What did you say?" CD asked surprised.

Katie glanced at CD and rolled her eyes, this was typical of her friend.

"Look, first of all I despise Mark what's his name, and secondly just watch the rumors all say Bay is killing off Optimus Prime. So to be quite honest, I will not support such a dumbass move on Bay's part or Hasbro's, thank you very much I'll pass. Besides I will watch all the older movies now, and listen to that sexy voice and just swoon." Katie said with a chuckle.

"You know it," CD said with a giggle as both women turned their heads at the sound of the door opening.

They watched as their other roommate came in, she had a frown on her face catching their attention. "What happened?" Katie asked.

"I was fired today, so it sucks to be me right now." Amber said.

"You got to be kidding me, they fired you?" CD asked in a shocked tone.

Amber just grumbled and flopped into a chair and sighed.

"Oh and Katie doesn't want to see Age of Extinction." CD said with a laugh.

Amber turned her head toward her one best friend, her expression turned into a scrawl. "I know I'm not either." Amber said.

"Why not….?" CD asked with a strange look on her face.

"On principal, Katie has a point. Think about it, they said they would never keep Optimus dead again, then along comes Transformers Prime and look what they did. So, it would not surprise me one bit if they do it in the 4th movie too, so I would rather not see it. I know Optimus looks pretty cool in it, his new upgrades look pretty cool, but I will not support them killing him again." Amber said full of conviction.

"But maybe they won't kill him; they may just have him leave." CD said.

"We will see, but either way not interested, you can tell us all about it when you see it." Amber said with a laugh as she looked around then. "Where's Susan?" Amber finally asked.

"In her room priming like a peacock, what else…?" CD laughed.

Katie smirked and glanced at Amber, who shrugged. It was no surprise about that Susan was nice, but a bit on the vain side. She came from a rich family, who also didn't have any ugly genes what so ever. They cared about her, but she could be odd at times very odd.

Susan Miller, stood in front of the full length mirror, she stood there admiring herself. Susan's long blond locks, which flowed onto her shoulders, while her hazel eyes stared continuously at her reflection in the mirror.

She twirled in front of the mirror; she admired herself greatly, as a smile crossed her pouty lips which had red lipstick on them. "You Susan look beautiful and hot, if I do say so myself." She said as she started to head out of her room toward where the others were.

…

Somewhere out in space….

A Cybertronian stands before ancient evil, an evil so horrible that any Cybertronian would be concerned by it.

"Lockdown, you will head for Earth, and you will find and you will help the humans who are with the Decepticons." The being said.

"Help them achieve what, my Lord?" Lockdown asked.

"You will help them achieve the task of destroying Optimus Prime once and for all, is that clear?" he demanded.

Lockdown narrowed his optics, and looked away.

"Optimus Prime is not so easily offlined, my Lord." Lockdown said.

"You dare argue with me…!" the being roared.

Lockdown bowed before the being, and looked startled at first.

"No, my Lord; I merely meant he is a hard target but I will do it for you." Lockdown remarked.

"Do not fail me, Lockdown. Optimus Prime is a danger to me one that needs to be removed, am I clear on that?" the being demanded.

"Yes, my Lord it will be done." Lockdown said.

"You will have aid." The entity said.

That comment made Lockdown bristle with annoyance then. "What..! Don't you trust me to get this done; I have always gotten my bounties I went after." Lockdown growled.

"Do not use that tone with me, you have no idea what I could do to you, worm!" the being shouted.

"Yes master," Lockdown replied.

"Now get going!" he ordered.

Lockdown turned and headed for his ship, he was headed for Earth and to help destroy Optimus Prime once and for all, while the entity spoke to another.

"We better find a back up on this as well." A mech's voice said.

"Calm yourself, Liege for it will be done. I have an interesting idea in mind." The being stated.

"Oh really, like what…..?" Liege asked.

"All in good time, Liege all in good time…" the being replied.

"This plan of yours better work, because Optimus is the one being who could stand in our way." Liege remarked sourly.

"It will, and when it does Earth and Cybertron will be MINE!"

Liege glanced at the being and bowed his helm and said. "Yes Lord Unicron, of course." Liege said as they continued to plan the demise of Optimus Prime.


	3. Chapter 2- retelling of old news

Author note: I am adding bits from my older story which was scrapped, because I lost ideas for it and felt I might be able to add parts from it to this one I adopted.

Chapter 2 – Retelling of old news

**(Optimus speaking)**

My men they were each hunted and destroyed and those who were not destroyed were scattered trying to keep off the grid and off their radars. I was alive but as far as being functional that would depend on what one thought functional would consist of. I was brutally tortured by the humans, which resorted in my energon levels dropping dangerously. My body and circuits were on fire, I never spoke to the humans….It didn't matter. They did not care, I was just a machine to them incapable of love or emotions, but how wrong they were I was capable of so much if given the chance to show them. I would never trust again, I was stripped of trust now, I was left empty within and left with only one instinct now….SURVIVAL

…..

**(In another place altogether)**

A raven haired girl sat in her office chair; she stared at the computer screen with a sigh. She reached her hand for her coffee cup; she took a sip of her coffee. She rolled her eyes, as she read about the new Bay movie. She had liked the three other movies, although she was just annoyed with how things went in Dark of the moon. She truly wondered if promises meant anything to big corporate businesses and figured obviously not. She was not bothering with the new movie now, she was tired of the whole let's make the Autobots the scapegoats and kill them all.

Katie sighed, and flipped her long dark hair off her shoulders. Kate had been a writer for a Science Fiction and fantasy magazine for 7 years, and when the magazine went belly up she lost her job. She was searching for other writing chances, but none arose yet. However, she was writing fan fiction for Transformers on the side and met some nice people who followed her stuff on the site.

That was actually how she met Amber and CD met was on the Internet on the fan fiction site, and the rest was as they say history.

YOU HAVE MAIL….

Kate heard the voice from her AOL software she still had for free. She frowned, and then glanced at the email, and said sarcastically. "How about you have a job chance instead of just saying you have mail… dumb ass," she muttered as she heard a knock on the office door. "Enter…." She said very snarkily.

"Oh okay," CD said laughing.

Katie smiled, as she waited for her friend to come in. "Amber is job hunting, I believe." CD said.

"I have enough money to hold us for a quite awhile, but I will need to get a job too before too long." Katie said.

"Me too, what do you think I should get what kind of job?" she asked.

"What interests you?" Katie asked.

CD merely laughed, and Katie understood why.

"Transformers…." Katie said.

"Transformers….." CD repeated with a snicker.

The girls heard a sound which sound like duffle bags being thrown about, and they both went to investigate and found Susan with her bags packed.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked.

Susan's head snapped up, and her eyes narrowed into slits while the expression in her eyes held a cold unyielding look within them. Katie shivered at that she was unsure why her friend was being so hateful.

"Susan, what is wrong with you?" CD snapped.

"I am moving into another apartment, I don't wish to live with you three any longer." Susan snarled as she grabbed her duffle bags and started to leave.

"What, and when did this start?" Katie demanded.

"It's been for a long time, so just get over yourselves." Susan snapped as she left the apartment shocking Katie and CD completely.

CD glanced over at Katie, her expression filled with disbelief.

"What the Hell was that all about?" CD asked.

"I have no idea, CD." Katie said.

Susan threw her bags into her car and got into it, all the while a cold eerie expression was plastered on her features.

…

Optimus had been sluggish and needed rest, he hadn't recharged always moving and trying to keep ahead of the humans. He took the chance; he had figured he had lost the humans for now. He had been so wrong once again, he had onlined with a sharp pain and realized to his horror he was once again a prisoner of the humans.

**(Where Optimus is being held)**

Optimus came in and out of consciousness, the pain surged through his circuits he could barely stay alert. He purged all over several times, he knew he would offline here it was inevitable now. He was dying, his systems were so sluggish. He lost a lot of energon from what they did to him, and he purged a few times due to the treatment he received. His left optic flickered off and on, and his voice held static now. He wanted to offline now; he welcomed it, while energon tears ran down his face.

"I-I just wanted to help the humans….." Optimus' haggard voice replied as tears continued to fall. "I-I just wanted to help….."

Optimus heard a sound, his helm turned and he saw the human responsible for all of this pain…. Arnold Attinger.

He walked in his eyes hard, and held an unyielding hatred for him, and all Cybertronians. He walked up, his eyes glanced at the mess, which Optimus made from purging and he made a disgusted sound.

"You've made another mess I see," he said as Optimus ignored him. "You do know, when you ignore me it will only cause you to be punished later." Attinger snapped.

"I-I do not care, what more can you do to me except bring a welcomed end to my suffering. You have already taken my freedom, my men and families, what more can you do to me?" Optimus said his usual soft baritone harsh and filled with static and pain.

Attinger laughed then, as he grabbed a remote, while a sinister smile crept over his lips.

"You would be surprised what you can live through, Optimus Prime….." Attinger remarked as he pushed several buttons and a machine's arm moved toward the helpless Prime. Attinger's demonic smile broadened at the pained yells which erupted from his helpless prisoner.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I could not protect myself; I could not do anything but lay there like a helpless trapped being. I wanted to offline, I wanted peace but that would never come and I knew why.

I had failed everyone, and I deserved this somehow, I had failed so many…

Xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 3 – Pain, Suffering and Escape

Chapter 3 – Pain, Suffering and Escape

**Where Optimus is being held…**

Optimus had drifted in and out of awareness he could hear the humans talking about him…..They must have thought he was stupid or deaf, but he was tired, lonely and scared always scared now.

He had some allies here but they were taken from him, like everything else was taken from him. He had to survive he had to reach Bumblebee, he had to find him.

"Primus help me, please," Optimus whispered as a lone energon tear rolled down from his good optic his other had since burned out.

Optimus slowly slipped into recharge needing to rest now, but that never lasted long for him.

Several hours later….

Optimus groaned in agony, his energy levels were so low now. He was hardly able to stay online properly now, he was sick and becoming sicker by the astro second. Optimus was far from a quitter, he was prime for a reason he could withstand a lot of pain, he had one basic programming now and that was survival he had to protect little scout who had survived he had to get to him and find and locate the commander of the Wreckers it was the only way now.

His memories went to the day of his capture, and those memories were brutal and horrifying to him. He had no idea what was happening, he had just fallen into recharge he was exhausted.

**Flashback starts….**

The human known as Arnold Attinger had been so cruel to him. He never harmed any humans, but yet he was caged and tortured and experimented on like some common Earth machine. He was a sentient being, he had a soul and he felt things. He did not deserve this treatment, his helm turned as he heard voices Attinger had returned, he wanted this to end….. Primus please.

The hours passed slowly for Optimus he was so sick now, and the sounds which erupted from him the nervous clicks and whirls had become steadier now. He no longer cared about anything the pain was becoming so intense, that his sounds increased because of it.

"Can someone make this scrap heap stop these sounds!" one of the men demanded.

"Send some currents through him, he will stop then." Attinger finally ordered as Optimus turned his helm to look at the human.

"I-I have not harmed you, why are you doing this to me…?" Optimus demanded his voice usually strong and commanding now pained and filled with static.

The man sneered, his eyes filled with unrelenting hatred and coldness. He would find no mercy there, and Optimus realized then he would die by their hands and he shivered and begged Primus to not forsake him.

**Flashback ends….**

**Optimus' POV**

I stared at the walls, I was in pain and my spark hurt. I needed to escape somehow, but I was not sure how or even where to go. There were energon alerting alarms all over and I would be located once more, unless I could figure out a way to cloak my signal.

I wearily looked at the different things, which held me in place. I was not sure how to pull off such a feat; I was not sure how to even go about such a thing. I was wounded and my life signal would be picked up. I had to try though, I wanted my freedom, and how I wanted my freedom.

I know of one Autobot I could try to contact the Commander of the Wreckers, Ultra Magnus. We who remained online could leave this planet and travel the stars without threat of the humans then. I just did not know how to escape, I would need to get free of these slagging restraints first and that would not be easy they were tight painfully so. I heard voices and the one voice sounded like Theodore Galloway and another voice I have not heard in a long time Leo I believe his name was. They entered the area, and Leo looked at me I scanned both humans. They were clearly injured, but I was not sure what had happened to them. I had thought my human allies were all imprisoned for aligning themselves with me.

"Hurry up Spitz; they know we are here…!" Galloway ordered as Leo climbed onto me and undid the restraints on my limbs.

"You need to go, Optimus Prime, get as far away from here as you can." Leo told me while red lubricant trickled from his mouth.

"I do not know where I am even," I said painfully.

"You're in an old deserted warehouse in the New Mexico area, you need to get going and hide. You can transform and get away, find Bumblebee and stay safe somehow." Leo said.

I dimly wondered if this was a trick of some sort, I trusted for so long and look where it got me. "Why should I believe you, especially YOU Galloway?" I demanded.

"We are not trying to trick you; please you must believe us, Prime." Leo said.

I was silent; and glanced at him again. "You are injured." I said.

"It's too late for us, but not you Optimus I was wrong about you and the Autobots. I am sorry for that, and my past actions I have a chance to change that, you need to go and do not worry about us." Galloway said.

I was unsure at first; I was scared but needed to get away from here. I nodded and suddenly painfully transformed and revved my engines I had to go through the walls for my freedom. I gunned my engines and floored everything I had, I wanted freedom. My state was still weakened and when I went through the walls, it tore into me which made me growl in agony.

I was out though, and that was all I cared about.

Xxxxxxxxx

Katie and CD were trying to think of why Susan was acting so weird and couldn't come up with a good reason.

"Maybe she is having a meltdown, Katie?" CD asked.

"Maybe, I don't know but that expression was very odd." Katie said.

"Odd like in evil odd, because of the whole special things you can do with the visions and all?" she asked.

Katie only shrugged, she wasn't sure if Susan was in some sort of trouble wouldn't her visions alert her somehow?

It was then the phone rang, and Katie jumped not expecting it. She picked up the phone and heard her parent's lawyer on the phone. She listened to the man talk, and when she got off the phone CD learned Katie was now the proud owner of a farm house out in the sticks.

"Are you serious?" CD asked.

"Yes apparently, we can move in right away." Katie said.

"Who died?" CD asked.

"No one, which is the odd thing…" Katie said.

CD shrugged, they looked at each other then.

"Should we start to pack?" CD asked.

"Yes, I guess so." Katie remarked.

"What?" CD asked.

Katie merely shrugged then, and headed for the computer. "I just wish I knew where the farm house came from." She said.

"I thought all your family was hidden, because of the whole saving lives thing for their protection." CD asked.

"They are I did it for their safety." She said.

She sighed as she remembered her old life. She had protected the innocent from evil, and doing so cost a lot. Those she cared and loved who she had to send away for their own good. There were some who were close to her now, that she had to tell about her life of the visions and protecting others. She had told CD about her life when they were talking on the phone only because she didn't want her friend to find out because of something she had to do or someone she had to save. She felt lonely sometimes because her life caused her to forsake love and a family and she wanted love oh how she wanted it.

She felt the tears, she frowned and her fingers went to her face and she felt the tears. She sighed and blew her nose in a tissue. "Lord, please would it be too much to send someone special to me, I know what I do for you but please I am lonely now, please." Kate whispered as CD hugged her friend then.

Suddenly lightning streaked across the skies as someone did hear her prayers someone very powerful…..

Xxxxxx

Deserted warehouse where Optimus had been…..

A dark haired Asian woman walked into the area, she held a fan in her hand, one that bore an eerie resemblance to Kitana from Mortal Combat. "Gentlemen where is the Autobot commander, how can we continue our experiments without him? I will not stand for such foolishness, now find him and I want him back alive he is no good to us dead with his secrets, now MOVE!" the woman ordered as she sneered and turned her head to see two woman bringing in Samuel James Witwicky.

"Do you know why you're not dead yet, Witwicky?" she asked.

"Forget it, I am not helping you find Optimus, you poor excuse for a human being." She laughed her voice changed slightly.

"Oh If you only knew the truth, little boy," she said as she grabbed him by the throat."By the time I am done with that disciple of Primus, he will wish he stayed offline in that forest battle with Megatron, Starscream and Grindor." She snarled as she tossed Sam to the ground effortlessly. "Find him, NOW!" she roared.

"What are you?" Sam asked reaching for his throat.

"In due time, boy," she snarled as she walked out of the area.

Sam had to help Optimus Prime somehow, he had too.

Xxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 4 – Oddities

Chapter 4 – Oddities

Katie was packing her stuff, which consisted of books, collectables, clothes and basically everything; but she was still confused how she got that farm house in the first place.

Katie had packed up several boxes, when Amber came into her bed room.

"You know, this may be cool after all," Amber said.

"I hope so; I just hope it's not a mistake after we move into that place." Katie said.

Amber frowned at her words then.

"Why would it be a mistake?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, I just am not sure what to make of all this." Katie said.

Amber shrugged then.

"What do you think is wrong with Susan?" Amber asked changing the subject rather rapidly knowing her one best friend worried too much.

Katie rolled her eyes; she didn't know what to think of Susan either. It was all just too damn freaky for her to understand.

…

Where Susan was…..

Susan was inside her office at work, when the same Asian woman showed up who had threatened Samuel James Witwicky.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Susan asked in a snide tone not liking when people just burst into her office unannounced like that.

"The same one who entered you before," she said as Susan sneered at the implication of her words.

"Ewww, no you didn't," Susan remarked.

The Asian woman narrowed her eyes into slits at Susan; anger seeped once more into the being.

"What the hell are you talking about, you weird person." Susan snapped.

The expression in the Asian woman's face turned dark, her eyes almost seemed to light up to Susan then.

"Person…..? Is that what you believe me to be? The human race are parasites to me, I despise every one of you crawling little insects. I however need you if my plans are going to go correctly, so I need to inhabit you." She said.

"You are so daft, are you listening to yourself?" Susan snapped as the Asian woman snarled and reached out like lightning and grabbed Susan by her throat hauling her up against the wall.

"Now, if I were you, I'd keep your mouth shut, human." She said.

"Wait…..You said human, what do you mean?" Susan asked trying to break free of the Asian woman's hold.

She only smirked at her attempts though.

"Yes, did you honestly think I am just some normal human?" she asked Susan.

"Then who are you?" Susan demanded trying to get free as the woman laughed in a sinister way.

The woman's voice changed as she began to speak once more, and her words confused Susan after.

"I am Unicron, the chaos bringer and destroyer of worlds." She snarled.

"What…?" Susan demanded as she was suddenly knocked out by Unicron.

"I am taking you with me human; I will need you to help my plan of destroying Optimus Prime." She said with a laugh she looked at Susan unconscious form on the floor then.

"PERFECT….." Unicron said with a sinister tone.

…

Katie, Amber and CD had packed up a lot of things, and decided to drop some things off at the farm house.

"We can start setting everything up, CD and I will take the first load over to the farm house." Amber replied.

"Alright," Katie said.

Amber and CD had started to take their stuff to the farm house, when Katie suddenly got a weird vision that confused her to her very core. Mostly because it showed Cybertron and Optimus Prime; Katie was confused. She helped people all the time with her visions and while yes while sometimes the visions did get her into a world of trouble by interfering. It was also rewarding to help people, she enjoyed helping others.

However this vision was crazy, Cybertron and Optimus Prime weren't real. Optimus Prime was just a fictional character, wasn't he?


	6. Chapter 5 – Moving in

Chapter 5 – Moving in

Several weeks later…

The three girls had gotten their stuff moved into Katie's farm house; they had started unpacking their things. Katie hadn't said anything about her vision, it confused her and to tell the truth. She had hated it, when things confused the hell out of her; she truly did.

The girls decided to get some pizza to take a break from unpacking their things. Katie stole a glance at her wallpaper on her desk top computer, she saw the picture of Optimus Prime and once more she found herself wondering all over again.

"So, we seriously have a lot of unpacking to do, don't we?" CD asked.

Amber smirked at that, and then spoke.

"Yeah, but look how peaceful it is out here, this will be so much fun, guys," Amber replied.

"Yes, I must admit that it's nice here." Katie said as she took a bite of pizza and chewed it up.

"So, any thoughts on Susan, anyone…?" Amber asked.

Katie glanced at Amber and merely shrugged, she had no idea why their friend was suddenly acting like she had a few screws loose.

"Katie, you've been kind of quiet lately, what's up with that?" CD asked.

Katie looked over at CD, she forced a smile then.

"It's not much, girlfriend; I was just deep in thought is all." She said as CD nodded.

CD always knew when to give Katie her privacy, and now was no exception. The girls headed back for unpacking after they finished their pizza; but Katie was still confused about her vision, she couldn't understand why they were centering on some fictional character and planet. "Oh wow, this is so strange." She said.

Amber glanced out the window, and she felt her heart sink.

"Guys, look outside, check out the sky." Amber said.

"What is it?" CD asked as she went to the window along with Katie.

The girls looked out the window and saw how the sky was turning bright yellow and green; and the three girls were abruptly startled by how the sky looked.

"The whole look in the sky is really weird, why is it looking like that?" Amber asked.

"Who knows, I am not a weather person." CD said as Katie's eyes widened.

The three girls had no idea what was going on, or what was about to happen to them or how much their lives would change because of it.

But as fast as the skies had turned those eerie colors it had stopped and the girls were confused all over again. Katie wrinkled her nose; it seemed to be a normal thing her and the others being confused now.

…

Optimus had driven for so long; and he was rather tired. He was not sure where to go; or if those humans were following him. He needed help dear Primus he needed help, he didn't know where to go his sensors were lagged and out of whack. He was low on fuel and he was not sure where to go. It was then he saw a farm house out in the middle of nowhere. He wanted rest in the worst way and the inviting area called to him.

Rest….. He needed rest just for a bit just a bit.

However inside the house, Katie wanted to do a change of pace and after the whole weird skies thing. She decided to update her one Transformers story, which sounded like a perfect idea actually. Katie was on the computer within seconds she was going to update her story. However, she was shocked when she went to her account and found all her stories gone.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me….! Do you have any idea how much time I worked on those!" she yelled.

She groaned in defeat.

"I do hate the Internet at times," she grumbled.

CD and Amber walked over toward their friend.

"What's the matter?" Amber asked.

"The wonderful site ate my stories; all my Transformers stories are gone." Katie mumbled.

Katie checked down her email list to find her one friend's story update so she could read it She couldn't find it, that was strange. She went to her friend's account, and she only found her stories which were CSI stories. "Where are her Transformers stories, jeez what is going on today." Katie grumbled.

"Wait her Transformers stories are gone too?" CD asked.

"Yeah, there is something seriously weird going on with that site, and a lot of people will be angry if their hard work is gone." Amber said.

"Yeah namely me," Katie mumbled.

"I must have left my small box of knick knacks in the car; I am going to go check." CD said heading outside.

Amber and Katie were talking about what could have happened to her fan fictions, when her cell phone rang startling her.

"Hello….?" Katie answered.

"Katie, you and Amber need to get out here right away," CD said.

"Why….?" Katie asked.

"Just do it," CD said as Katie shook her head and glanced at Amber.

"What happened, who was that?" Amber asked.

Katie frowned then, and answered her.

"CD, she said we need to go outside right now." Katie said.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Beats me," Katie said as she shrugged as both girls headed outside to see what their friend wanted them to see.

Katie and Amber went outside, and when Katie went to turn around Amber was walking toward the flamed semi parked over by the cluster of trees where CD was also.

"Okay, you've been holding out, when did you get the Optimus truck?" CD asked.

"What, that is not mine, girlfriend," Katie said. "Where is the world did this truck come from?" she asked.

"It's beat up though like someone just damaged it on purpose." Amber said as she ran her hands over the cab.

Katie slowly ran her hands over the grill and when she did, she was rewarded with an electrical current along with flashes of faces…. Cybertronian faces. She pulled her hands away, and then touched the cab once more, and she saw Cybertron and Optimus Prime exactly like her vision had showed her!

CD glanced at her best friend then, and walked over toward her.

"What's wrong chicka?" she asked as Optimus onlined from pain and was startled to find three humans near him.

"I-I saw….."

"You got a vision from the truck, didn't you?" CD asked.

"I am not sure what I saw it was so strange," Katie said.

"Well maybe it's a save someone thing coming through," CD said.

Katie shrugged, and gently laid her hand on Optimus' hood, he felt the touch and the sudden flashes hit his processors the same time they hit her mind. It startled him.

Vision as Optimus and Katie are seeing it….

A little femme sparkling runs up to Optimus and chirps happily, while a femme bot approached them both love is very apparent in both his optics and hers optics.

The scene changes and appears to be rewinding itself back and then stops startling both Optimus and Katie. The vision just stops and Katie isn't sure what to make of the vision and is silent. Optimus himself is not sure what to make of what he was shown. Primes got visions all the time, but to share one with a human was unheard of unless their fates were somehow connected. He was scared and on the run, he was lost as what to do now.

Could he trust this human; did he dare to trust her….?

"So, if you're getting a vision from this truck, are you keeping it?" Amber asked.

"For now yes this truck has some sort of purpose in whatever this strange vision showed me. Here help me cover it with something." Katie said as they covered up Optimus with something.

"Let's go inside and have something, I need to think this is so weird." Katie said

CD and Amber nodded, as the three girls headed for the front porch and headed into the kitchen for something to drink. Katie went to make some fresh coffee, and had fresh cinnamon bread ready.

"You want to see something really weird?" Katie asked.

"Sure what…..?" CD asked coming back out and following Katie into her office.

CD and Amber both grabbed another chair, and sat by their friend.

"Check this out all my Transformers stories have disappeared and they aren't in the recycle bin. My friends who have Transformers stories too, they are all gone too." Katie said.

"Do a Transformers search on the site and see what comes up," Amber said.

Katie did the search and nothing came up, Amber and CD both frowned.

"Could Hasbro have pulled a no more fan fiction on Transformers?" CD asked.

"Without making some sort of announcement about it?" Katie asked. "I doubt it, mostly fan fiction is not made money from and disclaimers are made as to who owns it. This is so weird though, I wonder what is going on though." Katie said as Amber frowned, but got an idea.

"Try Youtube," Amber said.

"Okay," Katie said as she typed out the link and hit search.

She then typed out Transformers movies….. Nothing, she then tried Transformers Prime…Nothing and the three girl's looks at each other. They got up and got some coffee, turned the coffee pot off and sat down at the kitchen table. CD glanced up at her friend and had to ask the next question, which Amber and Katie had been suspecting all along after the semi had shown up.

"Okay, so Transformers fan fiction disappears, and now everything disappears concerning Transformers and a flamed Peterbilt just happens to show up on your property and hey you got a vision what was it?" CD asked.

Katie growled then, "It showed Cybertron and Optimus Prime; and the last one I was shown Optimus, a sparkling and some female Cybertronian." Katie said.

CD and Amber started to laugh then; and almost choked on their coffee.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Oh come on, you who are the world's biggest Optimus Prime fan gets a one in the lifetime chance come on Chicka think about it? You help people you save lives, I have seen how you fight, and Optimus Prime just happens here by accident?" CD asked.

"We don't know that is Optimus Prime," Katie said.

CD shrugged and grinned.

"I doubt this is a random thing, Katie," Amber said.

"Maybe we will find Beeper," CD said as Katie bit her bottom lip, until they heard yells outside.

CD got up and ran outside and saw men removing the tarp they used to cover the truck, and she gasped when she saw the one man…. It was Kelsey Grammer!

"Katie, Kelsey Grammer is trying to steal your truck!" CD shouted.

"What…? Go out there and stall, I have to get something," Katie replied as CD ran out.

Optimus was injected with something that would dull his ability to change for several hours, so he couldn't fight them. The Autobot commander was petrified, he had escaped for nothing.

"Thought you were slick, didn't you Optimus?" Arnold Attinger asked snidely.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR FRIEND'S TRUCK…!" CD and Amber yelled.

Attinger turned toward CD and Amber, and narrowed his eyes. "Get the truck on the hauler and be quick about it!" Attinger ordered.

"We said get away from my friend's truck, you butthead!" CD ordered.

"Young woman this truck belongs to us, and we are taking it back…" Attinger started to say until gunfire was heard.

"Now you're in for it," Amber said with a smirk.

Katie came walking over with a rifle in hands; she had fired in the air as a warning. Now though, the menacing weapon was pointed at the men.

"Get the hell away from my truck, or the next shot goes between the eyes or up the ass really makes no difference to me I am a damn good shot." She snarled.

"This truck belongs…." Attinger tried to say.

"This truck belongs to me, my uncle gave me this truck God rest his soul now get off my property I don't give two shits if you are an actor, you make enough money get your own truck and leave mine alone." Katie snapped.

"Where is your proof that this truck is yours?" Attinger demanded.

"CD, reach into my jeans the paper is in my pocket sticking up, and I trust you know how to read Mr. Grammer?" Katie snapped as CD handed him the paper.

Attinger narrowed his eyes into slits, but read the paper regardless her saw her name was Kate Peterson. "And who are you….?" He demanded of CD and Amber

"CD Emerson and Amber Jackson, you really should stay with comedy like with Fraser, because stealing people's property isn't nice." CD said.

"My name is not Mr. Grammer, you idiot girls so stop saying that and I do not know who Fraser is." He snarled.

"Not caring about your many personalities, Grammer," Amber said as Kate thought for a moment and gasped.

"What's your name?" Kate finally demanded.

He glanced at her, his eyes still narrowed.

"It's Arnold Attinger, and we will be back with a court order for this truck!" he snarled as they went into the black 4x4's and pulled away.

"Okay what gives how did you get this paper and you sent all your family away you said to protect them, didn't you?" she asked.

"This paper was just there on the table, I took it as a sign to use it." Kate said as she walked up toward Optimus, who was petrified still he had been through so much and trusted very few.

"Katie, what's wrong?" CD asked.

"He said his name was Arnold Attinger," Kate said.

"Okay and?" Amber asked.

"That name is the character he played in the new movie from Bay in Age of extinction." She said.

"So, he is having a meltdown?" CD laughed until she suddenly realized what Katie was saying.

"No, we suddenly lose the fan fiction concerning Transformers; we try to search everything that pertains to Transformers only to find nothing there. The Optimus truck which is damaged so badly shows up and later Tweedle dumb shows up wanting to grab it and take it away." Kate said.

"You were following how it was going weren't you?"Amber asked.

"Yeah and after what I learned I planned on not bothering with it," Katie said.

"So, what happened from what you learned?' CD asked.

"The Autobots are hunted from the things I read all of them but Optimus and Bumblebee were killed. They mentioned new Autobots and also the Dinobots remember?" Katie said.

"I like Grimlock," CD and Amber said.

"I do too," Katie said as she turned toward Optimus' vehicle form.

She touched his vehicle form and Optimus remained silent out of fear, he had been through so much and fear was all he knew know.

"It's okay; we will help you, alright?" Katie said as she kissed his grill."We are packing up," Katie said.

"And going where?" CD and Amber asked.

"They will be back, we have to leave and stay ahead of them. I have a lot of money we can get supplies and stay away from Attinger and his friends." Katie said.

"Katie, can you drive a semi?" CD asked.

"No, but how hard can it be?" Katie said as she went into the house to pack her duffle bags.

CD and Amber looked at each other, and then leaned in toward Optimus' grill and said with a nervous laugh. "You may want to take control of the driving," CD said with a laugh as they went to grab their own bags.

Optimus' POV

I was terrified but those two humans…..Protected me, I do not understand why, but they did. However I was terrified of being captured again, I could not transform though the humans did something to my systems.

Primus please, help me please….


	7. Chapter 6 – A Prime in need

Chapter 6 – A Prime in need

Optimus did not leave where he was, he stayed put he was not sure why. He should have drove off, after Attinger left, but the human femmes had protected him. He felt some sort of pull to stay, he was not sure why. He needed to learn more about the femme who he shared a vision with.

He hurt very badly; his circuits were on fire with every sense of the word pain. He could hear the conversation which went on within the house between the three femmes. The one known as Katie told her friends that Attinger would be back, so they had to be gone before they did. He saw the one known as Katie come back out with duffle bags, she approached Optimus and touched his grill.

"I will help you as best as I can, I do not believe you happened here by just some accident. I help people, I have skills blessed to me, and I will not allow anyone to harm you again. I know you do not trust humans anymore, I know that but I'll do whatever I can to earn your trust, Optimus." Katie said as she kissed the grill and went back into the house.

Optimus was not sure how to take what she said, she was such a small being but was saying she could protect him and that she would. She had such conviction in her words, he wanted to believe her, but he was scared now. The humans took something from him, and he feared it was lost to him forever.

Xxxxxxxxx

Attinger was not amused; this would be tricky but not impossible. He would get Optimus Prime back into his lab, and he would make the Autobot commander pay dearly. He also intended to make that smart mouth broad pay too, she made him look the fool and no one did that to him.

He pulled his cell out, and punched in a number and waited for a reply.

"This is Attinger, we have several problems, I need you to find out all you can about three girls named Kate Peterson, CD Emerson, and Amber Jackson and this is an ASAP order." Attinger remarked.

"Sir, apparently our other problem has been ranting and raving because Witwicky is not going to budge in helping us." An unidentified man said.

Attinger smirked then, as he glanced at the other man.

"Show him the video of Carly Spencer's unpleasant death, until he realizes we are not playing games." Attinger said.

Arnold Attinger was not going to let the allies of Optimus Prime win, he would make sure the Autobot leader was in his lab and when he was he would take everything from him.

He was jarred from his thoughts when his driver slammed on his brakes, which made him jerk against the dashboard. Attinger growled, but stopped when he saw the beautiful but deadly Asian woman in the middle of the street inches from being hit!

Her eyes glowed red and purple, she walked around toward the door as she got into the vehicle.

"How did you get here?" Attinger demanded.

"Silence worm, what I can do you have no idea of my power. Have you located the prime?" she demanded.

"Yes and no, we have a few hurdles to jump first and three females who think they can cause me trouble." Attinger said.

"Why am I surrounded by insolent fools, I will not tolerate such pit spawned foolishness, am I clear?" she snarled.

"We are doing our best," Attinger retorted.

"I do not care for your excuses, I will create a being to help wear down that accursed Autobot scout and follower of Primus, but you crush those three femmes who dare interfere with my plans." She snarled as she opened the door and got back out. "Do not fail me, human or I will make sure you pay with your life, is that clear? Now take this inject this into the Prime's main energon lines it must be done three times." she said simply.

"What is it?" he asked.

She merely smiled.

"It will change him, and make him much easier to handle." She said as she slammed the door and walked back to where she had been and as purple and black lightning bolts around her she disappeared.

Attinger signed in relief, he did not fear many but she sent ripples of a chilling fear, he could not contain at all.

Xxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 7 – No rest for the weary

Chapter 7 – No rest for the weary

Katie, Amber and CD got into the cab and put duffle bags in the back. "How much money you got?" CD asked.

Kate glanced up and smirked.

"I have more than enough, we need to stop at the bank though, I am going to get some more out, and you two?" Kate asked.

"I am good," Amber said.

"I am so totally covered too, chicka," she said as Optimus' holoform flickered on, he looked in pain and angry.

CD tapped Katie's arm and nodded to the holoform, as she turned and jumped slightly.

"Optimus, right?" she asked as he nodded.

Optimus just looked at them, his expression was angry and pained, but he still managed to sound like his old self.

"Take a seat and I shall strap you in," he said Kate nodded.

"We'll sit on the bunk in the back, guys," CD and Amber said with a chuckle.

Optimus glanced back at Kate, who seemed to be lost in thought at the moment. She looked at Optimus; her eyes searched his holoform's eyes.

"I am sorry for whatever that man did to you, Optimus." Katie said.

His engine roared to life then, he looked away then back at her. He sighed heavily then, and his expression told her enough. He didn't really trust her yet, and she understood why humanity had treated them badly. They had been exiled, and now hunted and destroyed by the beings he had sworn to protect.

"I am sorry for what they did to you, Optimus," was all she could say.

"I know you protected me, but I am sorry trust is something that is not always an option for me now." Optimus said as he pulled away.

The cab fell silent, and with a heavy heart Katie glanced back at CD and Amber, and they both shrugged. Katie believed she was supposed to help Optimus but how could she help him, if he didn't trust her?

"You said you needed more funds, did you not?" he asked her.

"Yes, head for the Smith's store located at a street called Baker Street; I will only be a few moments okay?" Katie said as he nodded.

CD and Amber glanced up, and spoke then.

"Should I get extra too?" CD and Amber asked.

"Yes, we don't want to use credit cards or anything with our names." Katie said.

Optimus glanced at the girls once more; it was Katie who seemed like the leader of the three.

"Katie, you know something doesn't make sense, if Attinger is after Optimus, was he part of that other human Dylan Gould?" CD asked.

"It was assumed by the end of end of Dark of the moon after Sentinel's betrayal that there were a lot of humans that were with the Decepticons. But Dylan was not the mastermind seriously no way." Katie said as Optimus was confused now what were these two talking about?

"So you believe Attinger was the ring leader?" CD asked.

"No, someone else was pulling the strings with Attinger, I believe there is someone everyone is missing." Katie said as Optimus glanced at her.

"What are you conversing about?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, I have a really strange feeling that there is someone else other than Attinger who is ordering the Autobots to be destroyed." Katie said.

"Who would do such a thing?" Optimus practically snarled.

"That is the million dollar question," CD said as they pulled up to the store where the ATM was.

"Please hurry," Optimus said as Katie, CD and Amber nodded and went to the ATM.

The three girls rushed over to the ATM, and she withdrew enough money to give them extra spending cash, Katie waited as CD and Amber got their money next.

However watching from the side was a man with dark sunglasses, a cigarette hung from his lips while a dark smiled played on his lips. He aimed a strange weapon and aimed the nuzzle at one of Optimus' seams in the truck and fired. Optimus felt it, but he hadn't realized what it was. His sensors were not correct yet, and his engines roared angrily.

"Get back to the cab now!" Optimus ordered as the three girls hurried back hearing his pained tone.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Something was shot into me, it is affecting me." Optimus slurred as his holoform flickered off.

"Optimus can you use anything correctly?" Kate asked.

"I can drive but my holoform is not working correctly," he said pained.

"Alright drive I will get behind the wheel, CD get in the passenger seat and Amber get into that back bunker for now," Katie said.

"Okay," CD and Amber said.

"We need to find some place secure something is wrong, but I need to be some place secure." Optimus said.

"I know, I will find some place," Katie said as Optimus went silent for a few moments.

"Katie didn't you say you had a secured place, that you used to go too where no one knows about?"CD said.

"Yes, it's a log cabin deep in the woods in Utah no one knows about it. I don't know how we would get there with Optimus' vehicle form though CD." Katie said.

"Please we need to find some place secure something is wrong with my systems." Optimus said within a pain filled tone.

"There is some place I know of," she said as Optimus could not hold back a pained moan.

Katie gave him directions to the area, CD looked at the gages on his dashboard and her hand went to the dashboard.

"Katie he is burning up look at his gages," CD said pointing.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Katie asked in a wave of panic.

"I-I do not know I hurt…..badly." he said as he drove to the area Katie gave him.

They arrived at the area just in time, as the girls hopped out and grabbed their bags as the massive leader transformed and fell to his knees and purged his tanks. He turned his helm, his optics dull with pain, as his optics landed on Katie her eyes wide with concern.

"Optimus… are you alright?" Katie asked as she turned toward CD and Amber who both had a hand over their mouths and fear in their eyes as they all saw for themselves Optimus Prime was not alright he was…

…..Shrinking..!


	9. Chapter 8 – Revelations and escape

Chapter 8 – Revelations and escape

Katie, Amber and CD looked absolutely shocked that on the ground was a human sized Autobot leader who was convulsing badly.

"What the hell just happened to him?" CD asked bewildered.

Optimus looked at Katie his optics filled with terror, as he convulsed severely.

"He's going into shock, we have to get him to the cabin we will be safe there, but we need the stuff we have here." Katie said.

"So, how do we do this, we can't hitch hike with a mini Optimus Prime." CD said.

"CD is right; he will stick out like a sore thumb." Amber said.

"We need wheels, and I think I know where to get them. My friend Tanya lives around here, I will get you two hidden. You protect him, if anyone comes near him that is a threat blast them a new ass, got it?" Katie said.

"Wait, you're not bringing her here, are you?" CD and Amber asked.

"What no, she has a car she is selling, and we need wheels with Optimus out of commission like this." Kate said going over to Optimus who trembled severely as his optics widened in fear as she approached him.

She knelt by him; and touched his face plates as gently as she could.

"I will be back alright, we need to get wheels now, I will not let anyone harm you, I promise." Katie said as she reached for his one trembling hand. "I will be back I promise," she said as his grip loosened a bit.

"I-I do not wish to be experimented on again, please." Optimus begged terrified about what was happening to him now.

"I won't let that happen, I promise you," she said as she looked at CD and Amber. "I mean it protect him, we are his line of defense now," Katie said firmly.

"We swear to you, Katie," CD said as Amber nodded.

"I will be back," Katie said taking a run through the woods to her friend's house.

CD looked at Optimus, who had watched Katie run off for help, energon rolled off his face. CD knew he was scared, she sat by him. Amber sat back and just couldn't believe all of this was real right now.

"Katie means every word she said, she is different from others. I never would have believed it, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes." CD said.

"W-What does she do?" Optimus asked still trembling.

"She helps people in trouble, she gets visions granted sometimes they are rather lacking in details. But she helps people, mostly people who get burned by evil. She has a tattoo or mark or something that is on her back on her left shoulder. I saw it when we went swimming once, it's pretty neat looking." CD said.

"W-What does the symbol look like?" Optimus asked.

"Hmm, well I am not the best drawer but let's see I think I can make a roundabout sketch of it for you," CD said as she pulled her one duffle bag over and pulled a pad out and marker.

CD drew the picture as best as she could, and then handed the pad to the Autobot leader. He studied the drawing, and he gasped as a pain hit him. But then recovered and looked once more at the picture. Amber glanced at him; as her heart went out to him. He had lost so much; and for what just because humanity decided to be jerks toward the Autobots.

"This looks very familiar to me, I am not sure why but part of this reminds me of the Prime insignia." He said.

"We have known her for many years; she has been a good friend to us and trust me when I say it. She has your back the three of us do, Prime," CD said as Optimus struggled to fight the agony within his systems.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Katie had reached her friend's house, and she got to the door and rang the bell. Tanya appeared within seconds, a shocked look on her face.

"Katie, you didn't let me know you were coming," she said as Katie looked around as she went in with Tanya.

"I know, you still have that car for sell?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tanya asked.

"I need it, I will buy it," she said.

"I thought you couldn't drive?" Tanya asked.

Katie laughed then, "Yeah I can just not too well, but we have a situation going on so it's unavoidable right now." Katie said.

"Does this have to do with your ability?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, it does," she said.

"Alright, I will help you any way I can," Tanya said."The car is out here and is fine shape." She said.

Katie followed Tanya out to where the car was, Katie started to take money out. Tanya reached her hand onto Katie's arm and shook her head.

"You saved my life before, call it even and I will do anything you need, Katie," Tanya said as tears sprang into Katie's eyes.

"Thanks," Katie said.

Katie thought back to Arnold Attinger and any goons he might have working for him.

"Tanya if anyone and I mean anyone comes looking for me and asking questions you know nothing okay?" Katie said.

"Okay, how do I get in touch with you, if I need to give you any information?" Tanya asked.

"Cells can be traced so I will call you from a pay phone, I will call on your scrambler number alright?" Katie said.

Tanya laughed then.

"I forgot about that number, okay that is safer," Tanya said as Katie nodded.

Tanya grabbed her friend's arm then, "You be careful alright, I know you can handle yourself but please watch yourself, alright?" Tanya said.

"I will," Katie said. "Oh and if Kelsey Grammer comes looking for me, tell him to get lost." Katie said.

"Ah okay," Tanya said with a laugh not understanding her friend's sense of humor but went with it.

"I'll be in touch," Katie said as she started the car engine, and focused on how she watched others drive.

She knew where she left Optimus, Amber and CD and headed for the pathway where they were hidden. She had been up at the cabin already so she knew there were some items up there already stocked up there.

She headed down the one deserted dirt path and there where she left them were Optimus and CD. She pulled up and true to her words; CD had the gun in her hands ready to shot if need be,

She was relieved to find Katie there, and not someone who was an enemy to Optimus.

"Your back, thank God," CD and Amber said

"How is he?" Katie asked.

"He goes in and out, he needs to be someplace safer, chicka," CD said.

"I know, let's get the bags into the trunk and I have an ice box with drinks and a bag of snacks thanks to Tanya." Katie said as she turned her head when she heard Optimus groan.

They tossed the bags into the trunk, and then the three girls had to try and get Optimus into the back seat. That was rather hard, but they managed to do it, and he rested in the back seat.

"Cover him up for now," Katie said as her eyes locked with the Autobot commander's.

"Now where too….?" CD asked.

"Buckle up, we are going to Utah, and I am staying on less traveled roads for now." Katie said as Optimus groaned once more. "Hold on, Optimus alright?" Katie said as his tired and fearful optics dulled by agony turned toward the sound of her voice.

He looked away so pained, as Katie knew she had to get the Autobot leader to safety no matter what. She also knew he still mistrusted them; and she understood why he was betrayed in the worst possible way.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam glanced at the two men who were bringing him back to the cell; he had to find a way out to help Optimus somehow. He lost Carly and Mikaela and his parents to these people he would be damned if he'd lose Optimus too.

He hit the one guy in the nose breaking it, and then kicked the one guy in the groin. "Always works for girls, hope you weren't planning on reproducing," Sam said as he knelt down and got the key to release the cuffs." He grabbed a gun and took off running. What he wasn't ready to find was a mini bot sneaking around looking for information. He collided with the minibots and landed on his butt.

"Hey freshman," Wheelie said.

"Let's go, Wheelie, how did you get here?" Sam asked as he picked up the two mini bots. "Come on, we need to leave," Sam ordered.

"We have transportation, come on," Wheelie said.

"Alright, I thought you were dead?" Sam asked.

"Naw we are good; we found a vehicle over in the back and we can use it. Well you can that is you can drive it, right freshmen?" Wheelie said.

Sam sighed, and then headed to where the minibots had found the car; and they got in and Sam was able to start the car and take off. However, none of them seemed to realize just how simple that escape seemed to be at all; or that a spy was very close indeed.


	10. Chapter 9 – The first Primes

Chapter 9 – The first Primes

Katie stayed on dirt roads, she had no choice she didn't want to be spotted, she had no interest in getting stopped with a human sized Autobot commander severely injured. She stole a glance at him, he had been groaning but now was quiet just watching her or at least it looked like he was.

CD was looking at the map, and gave Katie the best ways to go to keep undercover. CD reached into the bag for a candy bar.

"Junk food, gotta love it," CD said as Katie smirked.

Amber burst into laughter then as Optimus looked away energon trailing down his face, as his servos shook terribly.

"So, who is Arnold Attinger, anyway?" Amber asked.

"Well from what I gathered he is with the government somehow, now I am not sure how if he is a part of some group like Sector seven or what?" Katie said.

"Wonder how Optimus got away from them?" CD asked.

"Not sure, but you know there were more dishonest humans in the third movie then Optimus knew about. I doubt Attinger is the ring leader either. I remember reading about some Asian woman who was dubbed the mother of all Transformers. Everyone thought it was Primus in human form trying to help or Solus Prime." Katie said.

"I remember that name from Transformers Prime, the forge of Solus Prime." CD said.

"Yeah, she was the only female Prime; she was in charge of making powerful weapons for the Primes." Katie said as she added something else which startled Optimus a bit. "She also made the weapons for the guardians to the primes." Katie said as CD and Amber glanced at their best friend.

"Wait what?" CD and Amber said.

"What….?" Katie asked.

"You said she made weapons for the guardians to the primes, I don't remember that being in any of the shows or movies or books for that matter." CD said.

"Oh…." Katie said softly as her eyes seemed to go distant.

"Ah Katie, don't go all visionary now when you're driving not good." CD said as she tried to grab the steering wheel and pulled to the side of the road.

Silence in the car…

"Someone has got to tell the ones who run the whole vision thing not in the middle of driving, that is so not wise." CD said as she looked at Optimus. "Are you alright there, Prime?" CD asked.

"Affirmative," Optimus said softly. "Is Miss Peterson functional?" he asked.

"Yeah," CD said. "Not sure how she knew, but she got gas for you in some gas containers for when we get to the cabin." She said.

He nodded.

"I can convert Earth fuel into energon and take it through my port." He explained.

"So, when you use the holoform are you actually eating?" she asked.

"Yes, but it does not go into my system because it is a holoform I cannot taste it. It gives the appearance of doing so, and my holoform can do anything a human does except pass DNA." He explained.

"Neat to know," CD said as he nodded, but then groaned.

"Stay down, Prime alright?" Amber said.

Optimus tried to settle back down, so no one would see him.

…

Within Katie's mind…

Katie groaned, and looked around, where the hell was she now it looked almost like in the movie when Sam had died and met the…Destiny of primes?

"Kate Peterson, we have been waiting for you," a loud voice said.

She turned to face where the voice came from and she saw several large beings.

"Oh my, I know who you are, you're the first primes," she said.

"Correct, you were chosen a long time ago, you are the last of them," one of the primes said.

"Last of what…?" she asked.

"You are the last of the guardians to the last prime, our descendant, Optimus Prime." Another prime said.

"You are his protector as well as his future," another prime replied.

"What about his size how do we get his size back?" she asked

"That we are not sure of he needs the forge of Solus prime and several other weapons to be found." One of the primes said. "As well as the Allspark to heal his body from the size it is now."

"The Allspark was destroyed though," she said.

"No, there is another one, we had since duplicated the cube for safety measures, it is hidden away and when the tasks are complete it will be brought forth and given to Optimus Prime to restore Cybertron with." The one prime said.

"You need to retrieve the weapons that the humans have taken." The one prime said.

"What weapons?" Kate asked.

"The forge of Solus prime, the star saber both can only be wielded by a prime, the Phase shifter, the immobilizer, and the Apex armor." He said.

"You must help him retrieve these items; you are his guardian, Kate Peterson." The one prime said.

"Alright, but wait hold on, I am his guardian?" she asked.

Kate looked at her hands then, she gazed back at the first primes.

"You possess weapons forged by Solus prime, the Chakra of light and this is also yours forged by Solus Prime." The one prime said handing her a weapon which looked small. "Open the weapon with a flick of your wrist." He said as she did so.

The weapon opened to reveal an energon whip, her eyes widened.

"This is for me?" she asked.

"Indeed," he said.

"I will protect him with all that I am, he will survive this, and you have my word." She said as they nodded.

They returned her back, and Katie realized nothing else mattered but keeping Optimus Prime alive and safe.


	11. Chapter 10 – A safe haven

Chapter 10 – A safe haven

Katie, Amber and CD were talking softly, while Katie drove also explaining what she could to CD and Amber. Optimus had since fallen into recharge, and never heard their talk.

"So you're his guardian, so all this helping others was because you're his guardian this whole time?" CD asked.

Katie chuckled then, and looked at her best friends, "Yeah go figure right?" she said.

"And you talked to the first primes, like Sam did when Megatron killed him?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I am guessing I was in the Well of Allsparks, it was weird but I felt different." Katie said as she glanced back at the recharging prime. "I will do whatever I have to do to protect him, he is the last prime and his people need him." Katie said.

"So, what happens now?" CD asked.

"We get him to the cabin, and then when he is strong enough we have to go on a treasure hunt for some weapons he needs." She said.

"Where are the weapons?" CD asked.

"The humans have them I am guessing Attinger has them," Kate said.

"What about his size, how do we get him back to his original size?" Amber asked.

Kate looked at her friends and then over at Optimus, who still convulsed severely.

"The Allspark, apparently they duplicated the Allspark and when everything is done, it will be restored to Optimus and he will be restoring Cybertron." Katie said as CD looked over at her.

"So, if you're his guardian, that must mean you will somehow be going with him, won't you?" CD asked.

"I am assuming all three of us are, but right now we focus on keeping him a live and safe from the humans." She said.

"So, who else is alive to help?" CD asked.

"I don't know, we need to find out when he wakes up, if we can figure out where the others are we can get their help too." Katie said.

"Who survived in the movie, do you remember who was supposed to be in the movie?" CD asked.

"The two main ones were Optimus and Bumblebee; I am hoping that the one bot who Optimus could use the help of is not currently offline." Katie said. "But I remember in the trailers he was shot up; so I am guessing he is gone.

"You mean Ratchet, don't you?" CD asked as Katie nodded.

"Yeah, I do." She said.

CD and Amber nodded and glanced out the window, and watched the world go it would be really great if Ratchet were alive, because Optimus could use his medic right about now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam was trying to cover his one wound; as he sat in the vehicle with the 2 minibots.

"Does anyone know who else is still alive?" Sam asked.

"Optimus and Bumblebee are the only two Autobots alive, freshmen," Wheelie said.

Sam felt angry tears hit his face, why did the government do this to the Autobots. It wasn't fair; all Optimus ever did was try to protect Earth and this was the thanks he got for it.

However unbeknown to Sam and the minibots a conversation was going on; that could cause Optimus Prime a rather painful death in the end.

::::::… I must find Optimus Prime and when I do deliver him to my masters and if need be break him apart to do it….:::::::::

Xxxxxxxxxx

24 hours later…

Katie had gotten them to the hidden cabin in the wooded area; she pulled up and turned the engine off, and started with the task of getting the Prime into the cabin.

"Let's get him inside the cabin first, and then we worry about the duffle bags." Katie said as they started to try his optics onlined.

He groaned softly.

"Y-You will hurt yourselves let me try to attempt to move a bit." Optimus said as he moved with sheer determination.

It was clear to Katie, he was in agony. She gave CD the keys. "Unlock the door for me okay, I've got him." She said as she steadied him. "Hold on to me, there is no shame in needing help, there is no need to worry about how anyone will think about you, okay?" she said as he glanced at her his optics dulled in pain.

He reached for her arm; he nodded as she helped him into the cabin.

"Where should we get him to one of the bedrooms?" Amber asked.

"H-Here is fine," he said motioning to the sofa.

Katie heard how he made soft sounds, there were almost like chirps. He lay on the sofa, he watched her for a moment before he offlined his good optic and fell into recharge once more.

"Let's get the bags, I will need to fuel him too," Katie said.

The girls quickly ran out and grabbed the bags, and loaded them into the cabin. They grabbed the ice chest and then the bag of what was left of snacks. Katie got the gasoline she had for Optimus, and she got a funnel and poured some into his port.

He growled a bit in his recharge, while she did it CD and Amber watched.

"How much are you supposed to put into him?" Amber asked.

"I'm not sure, I will stop and then see if he needs more after," Katie said as he continued to convulse but not as badly as he had before.

Katie reach up and traced her fingers over his face, CD noticed her friend looked so sad.

"What's wrong….?" CD asked as Katie sighed.

"I can't even imagine how he feels right now, all he ever wanted to do was save others. And then, this happened to him and his people, I mean the governments all betrayed him when all he wanted to do was help. They took the word of Sentinel Prime, who was revived all of how long and they take his word over Optimus' who was there for how many years protecting them from evil. Spocky is revived for that short time and its master right away let me turn into a complete ass kisser and throw our allies to the sharks." Katie said.

"I came up with that phrase you still use it that's hysterical," CD said as Katie smiled.

CD saw her friend's hand slowly caress Optimus' face, and she herself smiled then.

"You always liked him, didn't you?" CD and Amber asked.

"Yes, I always cared, because of what he stands for most don't understand why Optimus is so important. I think they lose track of the real meaning of what he stands for. That's why I lose it when he is constantly killed off, it makes me angry when they constantly go for the idea of let's kill Optimus Prime off or exile him because we have absolutely no idea how to tell a story without doing that to him." Katie said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Well, maybe Bay won't do that in the new one," CD said.

"I don't hold my breath for anything with any of them anymore, I had no intentions of even bothering with the movies anymore." Katie said. "Besides the fact I just cannot stand Mark what's his name?" Katie remarked.

"Well I can't either actually," Amber said.

"I wasn't either if they planned on doing that, but wouldn't matter anyway now," she said with a shrug. "Besides chicka, we are living our own movie now and you are right here with him and you're his guardian." CD said as Optimus groaned and his good optic onlined locking with the three girls.

A wave of panic hit him like the tall tale after affects of being shot by a weapon. Optimus forgot for a moment where he was, and he felt Katie's hand caressing his face and the touch was so gentle to him.

"You're safe now, I fueled you a bit not sure how much to give you so if you need more let me know okay?" she asked as he nodded.

"Chicka, which room can I take?" she Kate glanced up with a smile.

"Either one is fine, girlfriend," Katie said with a smile.

"I will get one too," Amber said.

Katie watched as her friends got their stuff and headed into their rooms, Kate turned her head when she heard Optimus moan in pain.

"I would rather you have a bed Optimus not the sofa, so in a bit I'll help you on to the one bedroom, alright?" she said as he regarded her and then spoke.

"I am fine, I do not wish to put you without recharging quarters," he said.

"I am fine, you're the one who is injured not me," she said as her hand caressed his face.

Optimus reached for her hand, his metal fingers held her hand.

"Thank you for helping me," he said.

"Optimus, what happened why did the governments turn on you, was because of spocky?" she said as he gave her a confused look.

"Who is Spocky?" he asked.

"Oh scrap, yeah see Spocky is…" she stopped herself in mid sentence, she didn't want to confuse him anymore than he already was and telling him that he was a fictional character where she was from would do just that."Well, Sentinel Prime sounds like an actor who played Spock on Star Trek, so that is where CD got the name from." She explained.

"I see, yes after Sentinel Prime betrayed us and murdered Ironhide, my weapons specialist everything spiraled out of control. We were exiled, and when we were forced to leave we decided to hide in special areas of the ship which were built by the Wreckers. Starscream was sent to destroy us onboard of the ship. He shot us down or so the humans would think anyway. We had to regroup and return to help them, but in the stem of things Que was executed while I was trapped in the slagging contraption in the air." Optimus stated as Katie looked confused at his words, but then thought back to the scene in the movie and realized what he meant.

"Oh okay, when Shockwave hit your jetpack right?" she asked and he nodded.

She felt Optimus' one metal finger rubbing along her hand as he spoke. She looked at him; he looked haunted for a moment.

"It did not matter that we came back to help, we were not wanted here now. We were considered monsters all Cybertronians. We were hunted and shattered like common enemies. They destroyed Sideswipe, Dino and my wreckers, and the only ones who escaped were me and Bumblebee; I was captured and taken to that place and experimented on. They did the most awful things to me….." he stopped then as his good optic leaked energon tears.

"You're safe now and we will try to find Bumblebee too." Kate said.

"For the first time in my cycles I am afraid, I have never been so afraid before. I-I feel badly I had to offline Megatron I couldn't believe him when he said he wanted a truce. I just started to lose all hope of anything ever being correct or good again…." He said as he looked away, but continued to hold her hand. "I wanted to help the humans, I just wanted to help them…" he said softly.

Kate felt her heart break; he was so broken right now. She looked at him, her free hand moved back to his face.

"I will protect you, you have my word. They will never EVER hurt you again, I swear to you." Kate said.

Optimus turned his helm back toward her, and his pained filled optic never left her. She was telling him the truth; he scanned her and couldn't have been any more truthful if she had. He needed her, and he realized this human was different and right now he needed her and what she offered.

Thank you Primus, thank you for sending her to me…


	12. Chapter 11 – Escape and plans

Chapter 11 – Escape and plans

Sam glanced over at Wheelie and Brains; he was shocked they survived what happened at Chicago considering what they did to save everyone.

"Have you learned about what happened to the Autobots, NEST and all?" Sam asked.

"What happened….?" Brains asked almost afraid to ask.

"The government betrayed the Autobots; they killed every one of the Autobots except for Optimus and Bumblebee. They killed my parents, Carly, and Mikaela and they arrested all the NEST soldiers." Sam said.

Wheelie suddenly looked sad and angry both; he cared about Mikaela very much.

"They killed my warrior goddess," Wheelie asked his optics dulled as Sam nodded. "Slaggers, she didn't hurt anybody." Wheelie snarled.

Sam just sighed; he had to find Optimus and Bumblebee. They had to be protected at all costs; he would not under any circumstances lose them too.

He just couldn't lose anyone else, he just couldn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Attinger sat at the table in a dinner; he was eating while he was listening to one of his men. Attinger sat there interested in what the man in front of him was saying.

"So, you're saying it's in place." Attinger asked.

"Yes, he's in place sir; when Optimus Prime is located; then he will be yours once more." The man said.

Attinger smiled, and it was not a nice smile. It was devious and sinister. He spoke as he knew what else he wanted done as soon as possible as well.

"I want all the information there is on those three young women; did you learn anything about them yet?" Attinger asked.

"There is no real special information about the two named CD Emerson or Amber Jackson. However, the one named Kate Peterson; she has some interesting background." The man said.

"Like what?" Attinger demanded.

"Visions and some connection to the Autobots," he said. "Specifically to Optimus Prime," the man explained.

Attinger smiled this was the angle he needed to bring Optimus Prime to his knees and recapture him. He needed an edge and now he had one; and he was very please about that very pleased indeed.


	13. Chapter 12 – Mixed attraction

Chapter 12 – Mixed attraction

Optimus groaned in his recharge, as memory fluxes hit him one after the other forcing the already troubled prime to remember what had been done to him.

Flashback 1

Optimus came in and out of consciousness, the pain surged through his circuits he could barely stay alert. He purged all over several times, he knew he would offline here it was inevitable now. He was dying, his systems were so sluggish. He lost a lot of energon from what they did to him, and he purged a few times due to the treatment he received. His left optic flickered off anf on, and his voice held static now. He wanted to offline now; he welcomed it, while energon tears ran down his face.

"I-I just wanted to help the humans….." Optimus' haggard voice replied as tears continued to fall. "I-I just wanted to help….."

Optimus heard a sound, his helm turned and he saw the human responsible for all of this pain…. Arnold Attinger.

He walked in his eyes hard, and held an unyielding hatred for him, and all Cybertronians. He walked up, his eyes glanced at the mess, which Optimus made from purging and he made a disgusted sound.

"You've made another mess I see," he said as Optimus ignored him. "You do know, when you ignore me it will only cause you to be punished later." Attinger snapped.

"I-I do not care, what more can you do to me except bring a welcomed end to my suffering. You have already taken my freedom, my men and families, what more can you do to me?" Optimus said his usual soft baritone harsh and filled with static and pain.

Attinger laughed then, as he grabbed a remote, while a sinister smile crept over his lips.

"You would be surprised what you can live through, Optimus Prime….." Attinger remarked as he pushed several buttons and a machine's arm moved toward the helpless Prime. Attinger's demonic smile broadened at the pained yells which erupted from his helpless prisoner.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I could not protect myself; I could not do anything but lay there like a helpless trapped being. I wanted to offline, I wanted peace but that would never come and I knew why.

I had failed everyone, and I deserved this somehow, I had failed so many…

Flashback 2

Several scientists has tested his energon, while still others injected him with chemicals while he could do nothing but watch and feel always feeling everything.

He was tired so tired now, they thought him unable to feel or know emotions. If they only knew the truth, he felt everything always, as energon tears rolled down the Autobot's face.

Primus help him, he felt it all….

The end of the flashbacks….

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus onlined sharply, he looked around and had to remember where he was. He was safe, he was with his new friends Katie, Amber and CD.

He was lonely right now, he wished company. He slowly moved his limbs, he wanted to find Katie he needed her. He felt such a pull toward her and wasn't sure why?

He slowly got to his foot pedes, and with a shaky step moved toward Kate's room. He winced as how his circuits felt so odd. He had to grip the wall, he gasped then, as his body still hurt greatly.

He made it to Kate's room, he noticed the door was half open, he guessed so she could hear if she was needed. Optimus just stood there in pain, and watched her. His spark raced for some unknown reason. He reached out slowly, his metal fingers slid over her face. She was so soft. He stopped for a moment, and removed his hand, as his optic went to the berth area.

He was trying to figure out what he was supposed to do; Cybertronians were naturally curious and affectionate beings. However affection for them was different, then affection humans were used to. Well, he surmised anyway, he never was attracted to a human before, so he had no idea what was acceptable behavior or not.

He sighed, and decided to go back into the other room. He was not sure what he was looking for in all honesty. He didn't want to make her mad at him; and risk anything happening to him because of it.

"Optimus…?" came the sleepy voice of Kate.

Scrap….

"I-I am not sure why I came into your berthing quarters, I am sorry I did not mean to overstep in anyway, please forgive the intrusion, Miss. Peterson." Optimus said as she reached for his servo.

"Optimus, it's alright, don't be upset, okay?" she said.

"I-I onlined and felt… lonely; I had bad fluxes about the past and what happened to me. I am sorry for waking you," Optimus said softly looking away feeling embarrassed, but Kate saw the fear in his lone optic.

"Hey Optimus, it's okay don't be afraid." She said as she pulled him to sit down beside her. "You had bad fluxes?" she asked.

"Humans call them nightmares, I believe." He said.

"Aw, come here, it's alright you are safe now." She said.

Optimus wanted to talk with her; he had so much he wanted to tell her. He wanted to talk about so much with her, he tugged her hand.

"Can we maybe converse a bit, please?" he asked as she smiled.

"Sure we can, where do you want to talk at?" she asked.

"Wherever you wish to is fine," Optimus said.

She smiled then, her smile inviting to the Autobot commander, it held kindness and something else that made his spark race…..Promise.


	14. Chapter 13 – A bond is formed

Author note: Optimus/OC, Bumblebee/OC, OC/?

Chapter 13 – A bond is formed

Optimus and Katie were engrossed in conversation, he was telling her stories from the past. He was telling her everything from when they landed on Earth, and the battles at Egypt, and then the Exile from Earth, and then finally the human government's treachery.

"I-I do not understand, I never did any ill will to the humans, I do not understand the grounds for this treachery." Optimus said.

Kate sighed then, and when she looked up at him he saw the tears.

"I do not believe humans need a reason, Optimus, though I am sure some of your allies were true. Humans tend to be idiots about things, what they can't control they want to destroy or cage up and poke holes in it." Kate said snidely.

"Poke holes at?" he asked.

"Snide tone for experimenting on," she said.

He looked away for a moment; as he remembered the day he learned of the human's treachery. He would never forget it as long as he remained online.

Flashback starts….

Several men dressed in black, and armed with strange weapons stormed the NEST base Lennox tried to get the Autobots out of the base as best he could.

"Optimus you have to leave now!" Lennox ordered as one of the men fired at Dino with the mysterious weapon.

The red Autobot was immobilized and quickly destroyed by the men; while Optimus' optics widened in shock and horror.

"GO NOW, OPTIMUS!" Lennox ordered as Optimus nodded and transformed as his men scattered to leave and escape termination from their once allies.

Optimus' spark was heavy; he had just witnessed his soldier's offlining from those who had once been his allies.

:::::::: Optimus, you need to get as far away as you can::::::: Came Ratchet's pained voice.

:::::: Ratchet….?::::::::: Optimus asked softly through the commlink.

::::::: Take care, my dear friend and leader:::::::::::

:::::::::Ratchet?:::::::::::

Silence over the commlink, but Optimus can hear Ratchet struggling to talk once more.

:::::: I am coming back dear friend::::::::::

:::::::: NO, they want you to experiment on drive away and never look back; you are our prime you MUST live on::::::::: Ratchet said as his commlink suddenly went dead and Optimus' spark sank with dread.

Optimus roared in emotional pain as he drove off trying to understand what was happening; he was being betrayed all over again.

Flashback ends…..

Katie was pale then; while she listened to his story. She reached her hand out toward his face; he moved into the touch slightly and made a sad whine.

Optimus looked away then, and then he questioned her about the fact she had saved him.

"Thank you for saving me," he said.

"The universe needs you, I would do it again and again," she said.

Optimus' lone good optic shined brightly, as he watched her.

"You are very different from others of your kind, which I have met." Optimus said.

"In a good way or bad way?" she asked with a laugh.

He smiled then, "In a good way," he replied.

"Optimus, CD mentioned that you were awake when I had my little episode while driving." Katie said.

"Episode…?" he asked.

"Yeah what she assumed was a vision, but I was brought somewhere." She said.

"I do not understand," was all he said. "You were in the vehicle still; how could you leave with your body there?" he asked.

Silence…

"I believe the same thing that happened to Sam did to me as well. I was brought before the first primes and they gave me messages." She said as he was compelled to reach for her hand.

"What sort of messages….?" He asked.

"They told me I was your guardian, and that the weapons I had were forged by Solus Prime. They also said when the journey was done; you would be given a duplicated Allspark." She said.

Optimus was very intrigued by this information now, and he listened with interest.

"They told me I was the last guardian to the last prime. They said that Cybertron could be reborn, and also that humans had some weapons we had to get back." she said.

"The symbol on your back shoulder now I know why it looked so familiar to me." Optimus said.

Kate just smiled then. She kept sneaking glances at him then.

"Yes, I didn't even know about all of this, I just was able to help people. I would get visions and sometimes vague at that. It was dangerous. I had to send my family away; it was for their own good. I never see them anymore. My friend CD and Amber met them on the Internet through fan fiction actually." Kate said.

"Fan fiction, what is that?" he asked.

"Oh, hmmm well movies and shows that humans like we sometimes make stories with either cannon or OC people in them. I met a lot of cool people from that and Facebook, and it was nice. CD and Amber know about my awkward life of helping people, and she has been a good friend to me." Kate said.

"That is nice, they both seem nice." He said.

"She likes Bumblebee and Amber always liked Sam and Sideswipe." Kate said as Optimus nodded.

"And who do you like?" he asked his helm tilted to the side to watch her.

"You," was all she said, but for some reason he was not surprised by her answer.

He smiled softly.

"They told me I was your protector and future," she said with a nervous little smile.

He reached his hand over toward her face; and he caressed her soft skin. His blue optic scanned her face, she intrigued him very much.

"You mentioned weapons the humans have what were they?" he asked.

"They said they forge of Solus Prime, The Star Saber those two can only be wielded by a prime by the way. Let's see, they mentioned the Immobilizer, the Phase shifter, and the Apex armor." She said as he looked at her thoughtful for a moment.

"Those are very powerful weapons to be in the hands of those humans." Optimus said as he glanced down at their intertwined fingers.

It was then the Autobot commander turned toward her as their lips met. It was innocent enough, neither Katie nor Optimus could ever be prepared for the electric that sizzled between them in an explosion of both feelings and emotions which had both human and Autobot reeling from the innocent action.


	15. Chapter 14 – The return of someone speci

Chapter 14 – The return of someone special and Talks

A golden light touched the area where a mangled body laid; the body of an Autobot on the ground. The light touched the bot's whole body; and a loud booming voice could be heard shaking the ground as it spoke.

"You are needed my child; as will all of my children be needed at the complete end to this senseless war be done." The voice said as the Autobot's body started to glow and reactivate itself.

"Primus…?" the Autobot said softly.

"Rest yourself, I will be reactivating all the Autobots and Decepticons for all will be needed to help protect Cybertron from the coming threat of our shared enemy." Primus said.

"Who….?" The bot asked.

"Unicron, the destroyer of worlds," Primus said as the Autobot's spark raced with very fear at the being's designation.

…

Several weeks have passed; where Optimus is with the girls….

"I miss them, Miss Peterson," Optimus said.

"Katie Optimus, no need to be formal." She said.

"If that is your wish, Katie it is. I miss my men all of them; all that remains are myself and Bumblebee. How could the humans do this to us; I just do not understand why?"

Optimus signed and walked further back into the cabin and sat down on the floor. "I cared for them; I care for all my soldiers." Optimus said as he showed Katie holograms of all of his soldiers.

She smiled sadly then at him; she hated seeing this hero torn apart like this. She reached her hand out toward him; and she ran her hand over his armor. She had remembered how in all three movies; Optimus lost Jazz, the Arcee triplets, Que and then the last blow was Ironhide. Then now in the fourth movie Ratchet, Dino, the Wreckers and then Sideswipe; she sighed heavily. How much more was the Autobot commander supposed to deal with; before his own spark just withered away from loss and betrayal?

"I am so sorry what happened to them, Optimus, it wasn't right not by a long shot." She said as she ran her hand over his face which made him purr like a giant cat.

Katie cared so deeply for this being; he had such a compassionate and golden soul. She couldn't understand how anyone could ever hurt him, but hurt him they did and would continue to do.

She would protect him though now that the movie verse somehow pulled her and her friends in. She would save this hero from anymore pain; she had too and vowed to do so.

…..

Primus knew there might be a problem with the return of Megatron and his Decepticons; but his children had to learn to trust and care for each other once more. It angered him, that their race was on the verge of extinction; and he was tired of killing and he wanted it to stop. They would be able to do this with the help of the human who was Optimus' guardian; and they would bring Cybertron back to its glory.

"I just pray my children do not kill each other in the process of this endeavor," Primus remarked.

His light reached all the Autobots and Deceptions that were offlined; and his words reached all of them as well.

"Arise my children; it is time to show what you are capable of!" Primus exclaimed as the hum of powerful engines were heard.

Megatron was the first to online; he looked around and felt Primus' presence and bowed his helm.

"I am online, how is this possible?" Megatron asked.

"I brought all my children back to life; this war needs to stop Autobots and Decepticons have a common enemy Unicron the destroyer. Cybertron can be rebuilt to its glory with the help of a femme who appears human; but she is Optimus Prime's guardian and mate. Autobots and Decepticons must unite and be brothers and sisters once more; it is for the glory of Cybertron." Primus said as a big black bulky mech walked up, his blue optics shined.

"What of Optimus, Primus; what has happened to him?"

"Ironhide, he is in danger grave danger; which is why Megatron you will need to go to him." Primus ordered.

Megatron scuffed.

"He beheaded me; when I offered a truce!" Megatron yelled.

"You didn't mean it; and you know it!" Sideswipe shouted.

Megatron turned his helm; and looked away. The Autobot frontliner was correct; but he didn't have to admit. He still was shocked Optimus killed him the way he did; had he truly become such a monster that his own brother would see right through him?

"Alright, I will concede to your request and go to Optimus Prime; where is he?" Megatron asked.

"I will give you the coordinates to his location; he is with those three females as well." Primus said as Megatron nodded never dreaming he would be siding with his brother and his Autobots.


	16. Chapter 15 Sparks fly

Author warning – This chapter does contain bot and human relations; if you do not like that sort of thing don't read it simply skip this chapter.

Chapter 15 Sparks fly

Weeks had turned into months now; and it was hard for the Autobot commander.

Optimus and Katie had been getting closer and closer; and the physical attraction was slowly making not just Katie curious but a certain Autobot leader as well. Optimus had started to find, he had started to really grow closer with the human femme. She did things for him, which touched his spark.

Optimus turned his helm, he saw Katie, Amber and CD sitting having coffee, and they had been in the cabin for several months now. The girls did not seem to mind though; they seemed to just do their own thing.

He had learned a lot about Katie, Amber and CD. He had come to learn CD was fiercely protective of her friends, and when the idea came around about someone harming them. She was very angered by such possible threats. Amber it seemed was the very same way; it pleased him such friendships still existed on this planet.

He also learned CD liked Bumblebee greatly, and she had even thought of a nick name for him. She called him Beeper, and the nick name amused Optimus and he knew that Bumblebee would like CD. She had a personality Bumblebee would like. They would get along very well; he knew that without a shadow of a doubt.

Amber had also liked Sideswipe and Sam; that was an interesting thought that came into his processors at that.

Oh Primus, do not get him started he thought….

His gaze went back to Katie, he was becoming attracted to her stronger then he had been before. He wanted to mate with her, he had never truly had a relationship before and he wanted it now. He watched as Amber and CD headed for their separate berth quarters, and then he went with Kate into hers.

He had been doing so for awhile; she did not want him alone.

He sat on the berth and waited for her, when she came in he knew his decision was final he wanted her. He knew things would have to be different, he was made from metal. If he had his bigger form, he could use his holoform. His holoform could not expel DNA, but he could do all the normal things a human male could do.

However, Cybertronians were basically genderless, and when they mated it was done with their sparks and also an interfacing cable. All Cybertronians had these cables.

His optic locked with her form, when she came back into the room. She sat on the berth, and when she laid down on the berth his spark raced within his chest.

"Katie, would it be to forward of me to ask to be able to mate with you. I do not wish to be forward in any way I am very attracted to you. I would very much like to make you my mate, though I know I am not human and it is a breach of….." his words ended when Katie had leaned in and kissed his lip plates.

Optimus' POV….

I was stunned into silence when her lips claimed mine; it was what I wished though. My hand moved to her hip to pull her closer. I felt my spark pulse within, I wanted this so badly I could not lie on top of her, least I crush her fragile body. I had to stem those Primal urges, she would be mine yes, but she was not Cybertronian not yet anyway. She would be though, Primus said she was my guardian and my nanites would be within her body now. This would mean once the Allspark was returned, she could be turned into a Cybertronian. I planned on filling her totally with my nanites, she was MINE!

My possessiveness kicked in, and I felt my interfacing cables spin and start to engage. I allowed it to move within her, when I heard the soft sounds she made; I realized she was pleased with what I was doing. This just fueled me more so in my attempts to mate with her. I pulled her closer against my body; I felt my every circuit come alive. I followed her lead and my lips pulled at hers, my hand rested on her hip. I pulled her closer when I heard my chest plates open signaling the rest of the mating rituals. I lifted her night covering and positioned her closer to my chest cavity.

Normal POV…..

Optimus' hand which had been firmly on her hip was moved to her back as he kept her firmly against his chest cavity.

His spark instinctively moved to its target, it disappeared within her chest as Katie wrapped her arms instinctively around the Autobot commander.

The second his spark wrapped around her heart, it was an incredible feeling to Optimus and Katie both. The Prime started to make chirping sounds, and he started to purr loud. He had forgotten suddenly about his interfacing cable momentarily, and his concentration was on his spark and her heart. His cable however was expanding and his overload was fast approaching his systems.

He was beside himself; he had never experienced such potent feelings or such raw strong energy. Katie was his equal he had found his mate for life. He was overwhelmed and overjoyed all his searching for a mate and now he'd found her!

He dimly realized his overload was fast approaching he held her tighter, he chanted over and over again within his systems please overload with me, please.

The second his spark tightened Katie had screamed his name at the moment he said hers, confirming Optimus' already pulsing thoughts. She was indeed his soul mate, his spark mate, he had found her and it was indeed Katie Peterson.

Katie wouldn't let him go, she held him close, as Optimus nuzzled her as he fell into recharge still purring strong.

…

Cybertronians mated for life, and if she ever changed her mind after they mated. It would crush him, and send him into a spiral of depression he would not wish on his worst enemy.

"It is very important you understand something Katie, Cybertronians mate for life if you feel any hesitation or wish to rethink this do so now before we do this. I have found that I truly have fallen in love with you I never felt like this for anyone; mostly because as a Prime, I have to be and act a certain why. The war is over now, and I long for a mate I truly do; but this is forever or as long as Primus sees fit to let you stay online with me." Optimus said as Katie was startled to see tears fall from Optimus' optic as he sat there.

"Optimus I fell in love with you no one else; I want you and no one else." she said as she bent down and ran her hands over his chest plates. "You are all I want only you and no one else." She whispered as his intakes hitched slightly as he nodded.

"Alright dear one, we will become one then," he said his baritone voice thick with emotion.

She watched in wonder as his chest plates opened, and she saw his spark which lit up the room then. She stared at his life force, as she got closer. She glanced up at him; his optic shined brighter than ever, she smiled so wildly. "What can I touch?" she asked as her eyes lit up.

"Whatever you wish to touch, you are my mate you can touch me anywhere you wish." Optimus said as Katie looked down at his spark chamber.

She bit her lower lip; while her hands descended to his spark chamber. She ran her hands over it gently; she let them cascade over the chamber. Optimus had received every bit of data from the touch; it was a strong feeling which shot within his body.

He leaned back against the wall just as several pulses within his body hit him, which made him gasp and moan. He leaned his helm against the wall, while each pulse hit him and made the Autobot commander's interfacing panel start to ache and heat up once more.

He had never ever felt anything like this before, no one had not ever loved him nor did he love anyone. It was wartime, and he had a team to command. He also had remembered the words several femmes had said about him. They had said he was not programmed to love, he was a prime and no matter how well built he was they thought him incapable of loving anyone back.

It hurt. It hurt badly if he allowed to, but Katie; this little femme sent to love him and be his guardian. He loved her too; he had taken the chance and opened his spark to her. Optimus found he was not sorry he did, because it was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced in his cycles.

Katie ran her hands over his spark next; she thought it would be hot. It wasn't though, it was an interesting experience. She heard Optimus moan, when she touched his spark. She heard the shakiness of his voice; he was beside himself with pleasure. "K-Katie," he whispered his baritone voice slammed against her heart.

Optimus' spark shocked him once more; it broke apart to explore its owner's femme. Katie was touching Optimus' spark and two tendrils slithered around her own body which made her become just as excited as her bot.

She gasped when Optimus' spark tendrils went right into her chest, and wrapped around her heart. The tendrils sent pulse after pulse within her body, while Optimus' own overload was also building within his body once more.

Katie had never felt anything as incredible as wave after wave hit her, which made her cry out Optimus' name over and over again. Optimus had followed Katie and her name was the only thing he could say as he had been knocked into a reboot with a loopy smile on his face plates, and Katie had the sweetest smile plastered on her lips as well.

Love and contentment never felt so good….


	17. Chapter 16 – The morning after

Warning – Human/bot relations – again if you do not like don't read plain and simple….

Also has anyone guessed who the spy is; well we will all see who it is in the next chapter!

Chapter 16 – The morning after

Katie woke with a smile on her face; she turned to find Optimus curled up against her. She glanced at him, a lazy smile tugged at her lips as she reached her hand to his face plates. She slid her fingers over his face as gently as she could. She ran her hand down his metal body; he moaned slightly and shifted closer to her. His hand moved toward her leg, as he growled very protectively. "Mine…." He growled as he started to kiss her.

"I second that…..Mine," she growled as her hand moved and settled on his aft.

His optics flared purple then with underlined hints of pink, as he moved her onto her back. "I wish to interface with you, but if you do not wish to do this again, I will stop it is your decision my dear." Optimus said.

Katie smirked slightly; Optimus was still compassionate and wanted her consent. It amazed her that a being who had been so betrayed could be so loving; but then again this was Optimus Prime.

Optimus growled, as he initiated his interface program and his optics brightened as he glanced down at his human mate. She was a treasure and he was the most honored bot to find such a gem for his mate. He ran a finger over her face, his optics locked with her eyes. "I love you Katie," he said as he held her gaze.

"I love you Optimus Prime always," she said as the two slowly became one.

….

Katie awoke to find herself still in Optimus' servos, he was in deep recharge. She ran her one hand over his face plates; her fingers caressed and felt all his grooves over his face. She found a scar on his face and briefly wondered where he got this scar at; then she realized as she remembered Dark of the moon. It was Sentinel's shield; which hit his face during the battle. She felt anger for the older prime then; Optimus did not deserve that treatment. She frowned as she remembered those awful images when she saw Optimus so badly hurt. The worst one was when their ship exploded, and they thought they were dead.

He felt everything and she worried how this sweet and sensitive soul could take anymore betrayals from the humans he trusted.

She vowed she would protective him with everything she had; she loved him more than life itself. "No one will ever harm you again, it is in my power to stop it and trust me I will stop it." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you, Optimus Prime." She said as she held him protectively in her arms.

…..

Attinger stood with his men waiting until he heard good news; he was anxious though. He wanted results; but what he got was pure and utter incompetence; and God how he hated that.

"Sir, our spy is ready; and says he has picked up Optimus' signal. It's faint, but it's there." One of Attinger's men said.

"Good, tell him to use the weapon to reverse the size and him a beat down to tire him out." Attinger said. "I want those girls too; especially Miss. Peterson I do not care how just it done!"

"Yes sir," the man said as he left the area.

"Soon Optimus Prime, soon." Attinger snarled.

…..

Optimus was happiest mech right now, and it was Katie who made the difference. She had awakened within Optimus something he had thought was long gone in him…Trust and love.

But an enemy was getting closer; and when that enemy found them no one would be safe.


	18. Chapter 17 – Found, Taken and sorrow

Warning – There are two deaths in this not Cybertronian though; I was going to make this story multiple romances. I then decided against it because this was not intended to be a long drawn out story. I have one which is in the works that will be drawn out and longer.

Chapter 17 – Found, Taken and sorrow

Sam was hungry; they needed to stop for something to eat.

"Guys I am stopping to grab something to eat; want me to pick up some gas you can convert it to energon." Sam asked.

"Sure freshmen," Wheelie said as he suddenly picked up a weird signal; it picked up like Cybertronian; but it was just plain weird.

:::::::: I have no time for this::::::::::::::::

"We will not be stopping to get fleshling food; so stay put, insect!" roared a familiar voice; but yet it wasn't familiar.

"You found a vehicle who was a Cybertronian and a Con!" Sam exclaimed.

"We didn't know freshmen we swear!" Wheelie exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam demanded.

That earned him laughter; which sounded only like a mad man's laugh.

"The human's built me from the dead body of Sentinel Prime; but my designation is Galvatron!" he shouted. "I have picked up my target's signal; and I will engage him in battle once he is back to his size." The voice said.

"Whose signal….?" Brains asked.

"Optimus Prime…" Galvatron snarled as he took over the driving and started to head for unsuspecting Optimus Prime.

…..

Galvatron wasted no time in finding his targets; he found the cabin and let his targets know he was there for them.

…

CD and Amber glanced out the window; and looked horrified as they ran toward Katie.

"We have some strange Cybertronian outside and he looks really evil, Katie." CD said.

"Damn it, alright." Katie said as she ran into the room and looked out the window.

Optimus looked out the window and saw that the Cybertronian was not a true Cybertronian.

"That is some hybrid Cybertronian not a true Cybertronian." He said wishing they would just leave him alone.

"He's blocking the way out, Katie!" Amber yelled.

"Then we gotta fight our way out, right?" CD asked.

"Not you, I will get us a way out." Katie said as Optimus reached for her arm his fingers gripped her soft skin.

"I just found you, I know you are my guardian but I do not wish to lose anyone else I love is that clear!" Optimus remarked his old leadership ways following into natural place now.

"Alright Optimus," she said as they saw the hybrid start to fire at the cabin.

"Guys, we need to duck and cover!" Amber yelled.

It was both Amber and CD who realized what was going on at the same time; and they knew Katie had to get Optimus out of there with or without them.

"Katie, you and Optimus need to get out of here now!" CD said.

"What are you talking about?" Katie demanded.

"We will not leave anyone behind," Optimus stated.

"You two have to live; you have a duty both of you," Amber stressed.

Optimus pulled Katie to the side, as something strange came flying through the window and hit him slightly. Optimus groaned; as the smoke cleared the downed Autobot leader coughed. Katie tried to go to him; when she was thrown to the side by more explosions. Katie felt her heart sink, as she heard the screams of her two friends.

"No….!" Katie screamed as she saw Sam and the minibots hidden toward the side.

"You two have a meeting with Arnold Attinger; now if you please." Galvatron said as Katie grabbed her energon whip.

"You want to go Mr. big bad and ugly; fine then we'll go!" she snarled as she ran out and flipped into the air using the energon whip taking the hybrid by surprise.

Galvatron stumbled and landed on the ground completely taken by surprise by her.

"You're good, but I am better!" he roared as his optics landed on the rapidly expanding size of the Autobot leader.

He smiled then; as Sam yelled at Optimus.

"Optimus, come on you have to get up!" Sam yelled as his thoughts went to the battle in the forest.

"Don't fret boy, he won't be killed yet. Attinger wants them both his prisoner for now." Galvatron said as he reached for Katie hitting her knocking her to the ground.

Sam watched in horrified terror as Galvatron placed Katie into a subspace area; and then picked up Optimus Prime like he was just a rag doll. Then the evil hybrid took to the air using a jetpack; which was similar to Optimus' and took off for Arnold Attinger.

Sam had tears sting his eyes, what were they going to do. He didn't know but what he didn't count on was the appearances of his dead friends and enemies showing up.

He didn't count on the arrival of his best friend Bumblebee; who just pulled up minutes after the fight.

Sam heard the familiar vehicles and he didn't know what to think; He suddenly saw Ironhide, Ratchet; but it was Bumblebee who made him cry the hardest. It was an emotional meeting for Sam and Bumblebee.

"BEE…..!" Sam exclaimed as the scout wasted no time in transforming and scooping up his charge.

Bumblebee nuzzled Sam, while the boy cried against his guardian. Ironhide and Ratchet sat down and they talked about things which had happened.

"Have you found Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"He was here….." Sam started to say as they heard rustling in the debris of the cabin.

Sam ran over to the where it was coming from; and found CD already gone; but Amber was still barely alive.

"K-Katie is Optimus' g-guardian; s-she has a p-purpose with him they are together," Amber tried to say as the others gathered around her.

"She is dying," Ratchet said softly after he scanned her.

"A-Arnold A-Attinger has them," Amber said.

"Fragger…." Ratchet snarled.

"C-Cybertron will be b-brought b-back," Amber whispered before she suddenly went silent and her body went limp.

"We have to find him," Megatron said approaching along with Skids and Mudflap following him.

Sam's eyes widened in fear at seeing Megatron with them, "Megatron, why is he here?"

Ratchet glanced over at Megatron, he too was still leery of the ex warlord. He had changed though, which was very noticeable. Ironhide looked at Ratchet, as if he read his mind. "Yeah, it looks like he is trying to change for the better, Hatchet," Ironhide said with a loopy grin, when he saw the expression in the medic's optics.

"Do not think I misplaced my wrench, Ironhide, because I most certainly did not!" Ratchet remarked.

Ironhide smirked, same old Ratchet. Megatron turned his helm to look at Sam and Bumblebee. He smiled sadly; he knew he had so much to make amends for.

Bumblebee and Sam walked up to Ratchet, Ironhide and Megatron and the minibots. Sam spoke up first, and his words no different than they ever were with concern and love for his Cybertronian friends.

"We are going to find Optimus, we have too." Sam said.

"We will find Optimus," Sam said as he put his gun he had taken from one of the guards before he left where he was prisoner at into his jeans.

"Be careful, everyone," Ratchet said.

"We will," Bumblebee said as Sam went into the driver side and got into Bumblebee who revved his engines and took off.

Megatron watched until they disappeared from sight, and then he glanced toward Mudflap and Skids. "I have a chance to come back and help Optimus and this happens." Megatron snarled as he glanced at the Twins. "And I am stuck with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber." He growled.

"We will get him outta this, Megsy," Skids said.

"What the slag did you call me?" Megatron demanded.

"Megsy," Skids repeated.

"Optimus was the only one who ever dared to call me that, what in that slagged up processor makes you think you can do it?" Megatron demanded. "Let's go, we have to follow them, I will track that infernal signal." Megatron said.

"We will try, now let's go and follow them you two idiots now move!" Megatron yelled.

"You ain't the boss of us," Skids said.

"I am now, now get going," Megatron snarled as Ironhide snickered at Megatron's words.

"You is grumpy, do ya know that?" Skids snapped.

"Getting beheaded does that to a mech," he remarked as they followed the signal so they could help Optimus and Katie before it was too late for him.


	19. Chapter 18 – Damaged beyond repair

Chapter 18 – Damaged beyond repair

Optimus groaned, as his optic powered back on. His vision was blurred, and his sight focused onto the human he had come to love. She was unconscious; but strapped to a table. Optimus tried to think, he had to get her out of her; but how?

Optimus heard the sound of voices and he saw that damnable human known as Arnold Attinger once more.

"You thought you were pretty smart escaping me before, didn't you?" Attinger demanded as he fingered a remote controlled device. "You know, you came here because of the Allspark, and you entered all the lives of humans and brought us all nothing but trouble." Attinger said with bitterness in his voice. "All because of you….. And now this girl is somehow connected with all this," Attinger said as Optimus' optic widened in shock at his blunt and forward hostility toward him.

He looked at Katie he feared for her; she was his mate now.

"I am sorry you hate me so much, I am not your enemy." Was all Optimus said. "And Katie is not your enemy either," Optimus growled.

"Witwicky should have never brought you back; you are nothing but trouble to this whole planet!" Attinger roared as he pushed a button on the remote control device. "I think I will start with one of your optics by the way," he said in a cold matter of fact tone as a metal arm descended from the ceiling. "Might as well take it now," Attinger said as Optimus glanced up at the metal arm heading for his face.

His optics widened in fear as he realized the human's intent. "Do not do this." Optimus begged his baritone voice laced with undertones of fear.

Attinger pushed the button and Optimus could not shield his optics. His servos were strapped down to a metal table; his legs were spread eagle and trapped down. He was trapped, and could not stop the inevitable from happening to him now. Attinger watched as the clawed hand positioned itself over Optimus' one optic. Its clawed fingers dug into Optimus' metal skin, as energon started to trickle down his face plates. Attinger heard Optimus yell out in pain, while the clawed hand tore out his already burnt out optic.

The area where Optimus' optic had been sparked and energon ran down his face now. Attinger watched and laughed slightly, as the hand dropped the optic into Attinger's awaiting hands. "Nice job, if I do say so myself," he said as Katie had awakened from the pain she felt from her mate.

"You evil bastard, leave him alone!" Katie shouted.

Attinger turned toward Katie then, "Oh and by the way I am sorry your two friends were killed; I wanted all three of you but Galvatron got a little too firing happy." Attinger said.

Silence….

"Galvatron is my creation actually, he was originally created to kill you, Optimus Prime," Attinger said.

Optimus' good optic focused on Attinger then. "W-Why…?" Optimus demanded.

He glanced at Optimus then."I believe I already stated the obvious answer to that many times, and you Optimus Prime will never leave here again…. well alive anyway. Your kind is not wanted here, you are no better than those Decepticons." Attinger snarled as Optimus looked elsewhere now.

He glanced toward Attinger once more. "What have you done to my systems, what did you do to me?" Optimus demanded.

"You are forced to obey us when we want you to do something, and the collar around your neck is programmed to send enough volts through your body to hurt trust me, so if you find it necessary to try and disobey you will get shocked for it."Attinger said as Optimus looked away; his optic zeroed in on Katie.

Several hours later…..

Optimus glanced up despairingly as the arm descended once more, he didn't bother to look at Attinger. He knew the human didn't care what happened to him now, and this human was twisted. "I am not evil why have you chosen to treat me in this manner, please I have not shown any ill will to any of you." Optimus begged as his good optic watched the arm heading toward him slowly toward his interfacing panel.

His optic widened as a fear unlike anything he had ever known slithered within his spark now. "You won't be able to have sex anymore with that girl, will you?" Attinger said with a sneer; as Katie fought the straps needing to try and save her mate.

She was his guardian; and she was doing a poor job of it.

"Attinger, please don't this madness, please." Optimus pleaded as he felt his panel being ripped off of his body and his interfacing cable right along with it.

Optimus felt nothing but the darkness then, and he welcomed it.

…

Optimus lay on the lab table; he just stared at the wall with his good eye. He heard voices and turned his helm to see Attinger walk up with another human. He looked away; he was not interested in seeing these humans right now they hurt him. He was not interested in seeing anyone not at all; he only wanted his mate Katie.

Attinger walked up to where Optimus was, and he laughed in a nasty way and sneered at Optimus. "I find it amusing you will not be able to have sex with that girl now," Attinger mused.

"Cybertronians do not mate that way," Optimus snapped.

"Then what is your cable for, Optimus?" Attinger demanded.

Optimus looked away not interested in sharing anything with this monster any longer. Attinger got angry then, as he looked at his thug who stood next to him. "He needs an attitude adjustment, don't you think?" Attinger asked as the man smirked and hit some buttons and another arm came out the side of the wall.

Optimus turned his helm at the sound of a saw, his one optic widened in horror as he saw the sharp blade move toward his servo and another toward his leg. The Autobot commander yelled out in pain, as his servo and leg were sawed off and his optic filled with energon that ran down his face.

The servo and leg were taken away, while Attinger laughed and left with the other man; while Optimus started to make painful sounds. Katie fought desperately trying to break free from her straps; which held her down.

"I am sorry I am such a sorry ass guardian," she said.

"No, you are not; you are new to the task." Optimus said biting back the awful pain he felt.

Katie shook her head. She did not believe that, she wanted to do more for him. It wasn't until a few moments later; when they heard cannons and blasts followed by screams. Katie and Optimus heard and saw the doors get blasted open; and a familiar mech come walking into the room.

Megatron suddenly appeared his fusion cannon smoking; as he walked over and saw the shape his brother was in. Energon pooled on the floor everywhere from his wounds. "Optimus you need help, you slagger stay online, do you hear me?" Megatron ordered as Optimus suddenly froze.

"M-Megatron…?" he asked softly.

"Yes it's me, now you listen to me you are stronger than this you are a prime!" Megatron roared.

Optimus looked away; Megatron snarled and grabbed his brother's face. "You will listen to me; you are stronger than this!"

"Optimus, do you hear me?" Megatron ordered as Optimus gripped his brother as tightly as he could. "I am getting you out of here!" Megatron shouted as he saw the crazy ass twins grab Katie.

"Look at me, how can I be anything now?" Optimus growled out in pain.

"ENOUGH OPTIMUS, now you listen to me and listen to me really good you are a fighter." He replied.

"M-Megatron it hurts!" Optimus snarled as he gripped his brother's armor.

"You are Optimus Prime, this is nothing you have to survive you have a mate." Megatron ordered as Optimus couldn't think straight the pain that escalated from the wounds was too much for him.

Megatron held tightly onto his wounded brother, and he talked to him. "Optimus, do you remember when our carrier used to tell us about the metal monster that lived under the caverns within Cybertron?" Megatron asked him.

"Y-Yes I went there to fight him, and protect others." Optimus mumbled as his energon levels plummeted greatly then.

"And our creators were all in an uproar looking for you, do you remember?" Megatron asked.

Optimus shifted in his brothers servos; he hurt so badly right now.

….

Skids and Mudflap tapped Katie on her face.

"Optimus loves ya and Primus blessed this relationship ya gotta online and be ready to help him." Skids said.

"Yeah ya gotta be strong for ya mate, come on ya a fierce femme, member!" Mudflap ordered as Katie's eyes opened the twins high fived each other just as Arnold Attinger come in a strange but deadly weapon in his hands as Katie's eyes turned bright blue then.

"Time for pay back," she said.


	20. Chapter 19 Payback, Rescue and the truth

Chapter 19 Payback, Rescue and the truth

Katie narrowed her eyes; and she took her energon whip out.

"You like hurting innocent beings, don't you?" Katie asked in a snide tone.

"I am going to destroy Optimus Prime and you will watch!" he yelled.

"Not going to happen," was all she said as she flipped into the air using the energon whip on Attinger.

She flipped the whip sending Attinger spiraling against the wall; she walked up and sent a fist connecting to his mouth. The man was sent reeling back against the ground; his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"You have the nerve to let that creature touch you!" he yelled.

"Wrong words to say to me, you jerk!" she snarled as more Cybertronians came in watching the young femme handle the man who harmed her mate.

They all were awe struck by her actions; she had handled herself brilliantly.

Several hours later….

Optimus was helped back to a hidden location by his Autobots and brother; Ratchet had a lot of work to be done to him. Megatron stayed with him, he talked to him about several things, but mostly about his second chance.

"You mean you are coming back to me as it used to be between us?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, all my Decepticons are back; as well as your Autobots." Megatron said as tears ran down his good optic.

"You helped me brother, I will forever be grateful for that." Optimus said as he realized what his brother said too. "All my Autobots are back, all of them?" he asked.

"We are forever more brothers, I lost my way but found it back again." Megatron said. "And yes, they are." He added.

….

Megatron looked over at Ratchet who had looked over the damage done, and he could hear what the medic was saying to Optimus. "Optimus, the damage done when your optic was torn out, I am not sure that can be repaired. You already know the interfacing unit cannot be replaced, Attinger took your T-cog out until another can be replaced you will not be able to go into vehicle form. I can reattach your servo and leg though, we have them both Ironhide found them." Ratchet said as he saw the defeat in Optimus' remaining optic.

The Autobot commander was scared, he was afraid of losing Katie, he had pulled up memories of past conversations he had heard from NEST soldiers who had discussed their interfacing details. He had been told about femmes feeling that interfacing was very important to them. He was not functional in that area now, except for his spark being able to merge with her heart. He was scared, he had finally found happiness with a femme, and now he would lose everything.

….

Katie choked back tears, Optimus looked so bad. Optimus still was silent, he was trying to think of something anything to make himself look functional in his mate's eyes, but he was scared. He lost an Optic, he lost his ability to transform, and he lost his interfacing cable.

"Optimus until you are better, I am relieving you of duty it is only temporary, alright?" Ratchet asked as he cleaned out the area where his left optic had been.

He had designed a patch to cover where the missing optic had been, he cleaned away the energon and loosened wires and such where his interfacing cable had been. He patched it up there, while Optimus sobbed softly. Ratchet cursed Attinger the whole time, it was then he just glanced at Katie standing there.

"Optimus it's me, Katie….." she said softly.

Optimus' hand shook as Katie was brought up close to him by Ratchet. "Oh Optimus, I am so sorry what they did to you," she whispered as Optimus' lone optic started to fill with energon.

"I-I am still functional, I know I lost my one optic and I cannot transform anymore; and my mating cable is gone. However I am not dysfunctional I still have worth Katie, I do have worth I will prove it to you; if you just give me a chance I will prove it too you." Optimus begged as Katie felt tears hit her eyes when she listened to his words.

He felt somehow that he was useless now, why would he think such a thing about himself?

She moved closer as the energon fell from his optic then, and he sobbed freely unashamed by those tears right now. "Optimus, shhhh just calm down now okay?" she said as she caressed his face. "I am not going anywhere, I will not leave you okay?" she whispered as she kissed his lips and ran her hand over his face.

"I am not worthless in your optics then?" he asked as she rested her head against his face.

"Never sweetheart never," she whispered as she kissed him once more and he choked back sobs.

"I was so afraid, Katie," he answered so softly.

"Don't ever and I mean ever think you are useless or worthless; so you have some handicaps, we will just learn to cope with them, alright?" she said as Ratchet saw Ironhide walk up and look impressed with this femme.

She stroked his face, and he made several sounds; as his intakes cycled wildly. "We will learn to just do things differently, and do not worry about your interfacing cable I can take care of your spark just fine. Besides, sex is not the most important thing in a relationship and whoever says otherwise answers to me." She said as he choked back sobs once more.

"How did I get so honored to find you?" he asked.

"I am the lucky one," she said kissing him once more.

Ratchet and Ironhide watched them together, and both medic and weapons specialist knew then and there Optimus had someone very special beside him.

Katie ran her hands over his face, which made the Autobot commander start to purr so loud. Katie glanced into his lone optic, and Optimus saw shining within her such a powerful love it shook him so much love could radiate from someone like that.

"We will get by and we will cope with your handicaps, don't worry okay." She said as his glossa stuck out slightly, which made her laugh.

She bent down and ran her own tongue over the tiny part of his glossa. He smiled, and his one finger moved to her body.

"Mine…." He growled possessively.

Katie stopped for a minute, and Optimus eyed her oddly. "Katie, are you functional?" he asked.

She stepped back slightly, and she glanced at Ratchet then. "Ratchet, I don't feel right, can you scan me?" she asked.

"Yes of course, Katie," Ratchet said.

Optimus watched in silence as his medic scanned Katie, and he was slightly confused. He took the scans over and over again, and each time came to the same conclusion. "By the Allspark….." Ratchet mused.

Optimus glanced at Ironhide with a worried look, and Ironhide huffed and hit Ratchet with a wrench.

:::::….. What in Primus name do you think you are doing?...:::::: Ratchet sent over his commlink to Ironhide.

:::::….. You are scaring Optimus, knock it off!...::::: Ironhide said with a snarl through the commlink.

::::….. Of course, I didn't mean too…..:::::

"Optimus she is fine, I am guessing with your spark merging with her and the combination of the interfacing she is now that is to say she is impregnated." Ratchet said and then had a silly smile on his face.

Optimus picked up on that too. "What….?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet laughed then, this confused both Optimus and Katie then. "Well, come on out with it medic, before we rust please!" Ironhide barked.

"She is impregnated," Ratchet said.

"WHAT….?" Optimus and Katie asked together as they both glitched and passed out.

"Oh for the love of Primus," Ratchet grumbled as Ironhide laughed. "Well don't just stand there help me get him up, slagger is going to glitch once too often and I am going to leave his aft on the floor." Ratchet said as they got Prowl to a medical berth too.


	21. Chapter 20 All that glitters

Chapter 20 All that glitters

Several days have passed since Optimus was freed; and Katie had gotten the Cybertronian relics with the help of the twins, Sideswipe, and Starscream's help. They started to leave and head for the giant spaceship which was Omega Supreme; when a vehicle pulled up and Susan stepped out.

Katie saw her eyes were now bright red and purple; and she looked very demonic. She narrowed her eyes at her old friend; but knowing Susan was now gone just like Amber and CD.

"Katie….?" Optimus said with urgency in his voice.

"Optimus go with the others I need to do this; I will catch up with you I swear." She said as Megatron grabbed his brother and pulled him away. "No, I will not leave my mate and sparkling behind." Optimus said.

"She won't be alone," Arcee, Flare-up and Chromia stated. "We are backing our femme commander up," they said.

"By the Allspark, why didn't I see that before?" Ratchet asked. "The human was a vessel; and the fact she was supposed to be a guardian was just a cover. She was actually Elita-1 femme commander to the Autobots….." Ratchet whispered half in shock.

Katie smirked, and slowly she started to change in appearance; and her human skin left and was replaced by pink and white metal.

"Elita-1, but how….?" Optimus asked.

"Primus, he did it Optimus," she said as Susan changed as well.

The vehicle she was in changed into Lockdown; while Arcee, Flare-up and Chromia went after Lockdown. Elita-1 watched as Susan changed as well; but she turned into a deadly Decepticon foe. She turned into Airachnid, a spider femme who was deadly.

Elita gave a battle yell and charged the spider foe; and she flipped up and blasted the spider head on. She used her blades; and sliced her foe left and right. Airachnid didn't understand why she wasn't winning; Unicron had promised her so much and yet she was failing!

"I will tear you apart, Elita!" Airachnid snarled.

"Really, and yet it's you who are being sliced apart, go figure," Elita snarked.

Elita was getting tired of this battle and her foe's constant words; so she ended the troublesome spider femme once and for all.

"Come on, my group of femmes let's head back now," Elita said as she commed back for a ground bridge.

…..

Optimus was pacing he was worried regardless of the fact he had Elita -1 back; he still could not believe it. It was true Elita-1 had been his mate; but she had perished many vorns. He wasn't sure how to react to any of this; he was in love with Katie now. He had loved Elita-1 once; but it was Katie who protected him; and Katie he created life with not Elita.

Optimus walked to a private area on the ship; and needed to speak with Primus.

"Primus, I do not wish to sound ungrateful I am not; it is just I fell in love with Katie I wish for her to be here with me. Elita and Katie are two different femmes and we created life together and I wish to be with Katie not Elita." Optimus said as he had knelt on one knee his lone optic ablaze in tears.

"Optimus Prime, you have done well. Autobots and Decepticons must work together now to make Cybertron as glorious as it once was. Unicron failed in his attempt to get his physical form through the portal. He only was able to possess and get humans to do his dirty work to try and destroy you. Here is the Allspark; and I will also give you and the others some other surprises as well." Primus said as the Allspark appeared.

Optimus nodded.

"If that is what you wish, Primus." Optimus said not sure what to make of Primus now.

He rose to his foot pedes; and headed out when he spotted Elita talking to one of his Autobots. He missed Katie; he truly did. If she had been Cybertronian; he would have given her the designation of Starblossom.

He sighed, and headed for another part of the ship. He watched the stars go by; his spark heavy as he placed the Allspark in a safe place along with some of the other Cybertronian relics. He placed the Star Saber in a carrying case which was on his back struts. The sword a relic for a prime of course; but nothing seemed the same not without his Katie.

…

Primus watched and heard the pain which came from Optimus Prime; and he decided something Katie's part in this had to be rewarded somehow. Regardless she had Elita's spirit within her; they needed to become two separate beings now. Primus smiled, and knew the time had come for that to happen.

So, Primus decided to bring them back as two separate Autobot femmes; along with some other femmes.


	22. Epilogue - The return of femmes

Epilogue - The return of femmes

Primus had decided to not just bring back all the femmes who had perished on Cybertron before; as well as some other surprises. Primus also changed Sam into a Cybertronian as well; because he supported the Autobots.

…..

Optimus kept looking at the stars; he loved to look at the stars. However his spark was heavy and saddened.

He missed and wanted his mate; he loved Katie not Elita.

"Why are you so sad, Optimus?" a female voice asked.

Optimus froze that voice could it really be?

"Katie…?" he asked as he turned to face her.

She smiled and went to him.

"What do you think?" she asked as he took her into his servos.

"Thank you Primus," he cried as he sank to his knees taking her with him.

He nuzzled her, while purring contently.

"I missed you so much," he said.

"I did too," she said.

He looked her over; she had flames on her body too with his color scheme. He liked that, he liked that a lot.

"Your designation shall be Starblossom now," he said.

"I like it," she said as she kissed him; while the Allspark shined and its beam and sparks hitting Optimus and healing him all over his body making him whole once more. "And I love you," she whispered as they kissed once more.

Optimus growled, and brought her closer toward his chest plates.

"MINE.." he growled.

She smirked, as they kissed once more. They were together forever and no one would ever break them apart, no one."

….

The ship was suddenly overflowing with femmes now; however two femmes seemed to be out of place and looked nervous. Bumblebee and Sideswipe went over to them; they looked at the femmes wanting to ease their circuits.

"I am Bumblebee and this is Sideswipe; who are you?" he asked.

"I am Amber and this is CD; we aren't sure what's going on. We were in a fire and now we just are so confused." Amber said.

"Wait, isn't that the names of Katie's friends?" Ironcraft asked formally named Sam.

Bumblebee had gotten his voice box fixed; and he liked CD a lot so he grabbed her by the hand. He decided to take her for a walk around the ship. He also gave her a new name; which was JadeMoon. She also gave him her nick name for him; which was Beeper. Regardless of the fact his voice box was fixed; he liked his nick name.

Sideswipe felt his twin approach; and knew what was next.

"Hey, hold up; you know we share everything, Sides; and that INCLUDES femmes." Sunstreaker said as Amber's optics widened.

"Alright, sounds good." Sideswipe said with a smirk. "Oh boy; is she in for it." He chuckled.

"We need to rename her; how about DestinyStar?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I like it," she said.

"Good, wanna see our swords; no enemies stand a chance just watch the paint." Sunstreaker said as DestinyStar laughed, they were so like themselves as fans portrayed them it was too funny.

….

Optimus and Katie were on the ship floor tangled in limbs, her helm on his chest plates.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," Optimus said with a smile.

"Think so huh?" she asked running her fingers over his chest plates making his powerful engine race.

"Yes," was all he said.

"A whole new world now for you; and a whole new life," Optimus said.

"I will cope; I am with you and that's all that matters to me." She said.

"We will be a family along with our sparkling you carry within you pouch near your spark." Optimus said.

"I love you, Optimus Prime always have always will." Starblossom said as he just held her thinking himself the luckiest mech online.

Till all are one….

…

A/N – This story is done, I may or may not do one shots following up on this. But as most know I am a professional novelist as well; as doing Transformers FF on the side. I have a new publisher interested in my work; and it's for my original Science Fiction series.

Anyone interested in purchasing any of my books after I will have all information on my blog; when information is given to me. I have three books already published from my older publisher, and an E-book as well as several magazine fiction stories published.

Also my blog and other accounts to various sites are listed on my profile page here; you may add me and follow my blog also. There is an email on my blog; where readers can contact me…

Thanks….


End file.
